La aventura que aun no acaba
by ShIrOn-cHaN dEmOn On HiGh
Summary: tohru y los sohma viven al fin en paz... bueno... en paz... HASTA QU KIKYOU SOHMA LLEGA A HACERLES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!XDcapitulo 6: el beso de una rosa y año nuevo.
1. que comienzen los problemas!

Fruit basket: la madre de los doce del zodiaco

(Basado en el final de el anime, posible continuación y posible final de akito (el cual no es la muerte))

**CAPITULO 1/ mi nombre es Sohma Kikyou**

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que Kyou había mostrado a Tohru su verdadera apariencia y la chica onigiri parecía haberla aceptado del todo bien, nunca hablaba al respecto y parecía que la relación entre ambos iba yendo mejor…

Kyou: denuevo sin leche?- dijo enojado el neko del zodiaco.

Tohru: gomen nazai Kyou-kun, hoy voy de compras y traeré la leche- se disculpo la onigiri

Kyou: ¬/¬ no tienes que disculparte¡¡¡¡

Tohru: SI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ bueno, el desayuno esta listo Kyou-kun.

Yuki: ohaio honda-san, el baka-neko te molesta ¬¬?- dijo mirando a Kyou con odio, el nezumi odiaba a ese gato, por muchas cosas…

Kyou: a quien llamas baka-neko, rata asquerosa ¡?¡?¡?¡?- grito Kyou ya en posición de pelea.

Yuki: a ti, baka-neko

Shigure: porque no dejan de pelear y comen la deliciosa comida que Tohru-kun a cocinado para nosotros?-dijo llegando el inu

Yuki: tienes razón Shigure (Nda: Yuki dándole la razón a Shigure?)

Kyou: te estas acobardando rata?¡?¡

Shigure: haya paz… --. Gracias Tohru-kun por la comida ¡- dijo juntando sus manos y comenzando a comer el desayuno que la chica había preparado para ellos.

K & Y: Arigatô

/------------------- colegio---------------------/

Fans "principe Yuki":- baile raro ¬¬UUU-

Fan 1: esa Tohru Honda¡¡¡¡¡ acosando a nuestro principe¡¡¡¡ (Nda: la de coletas rubia)

Fan 2: quien se cree que es?¡?¡? (Nda: la de pelo rojo corto)

Fan 3: el principe viene muy animado hoy (Nda: esta es la de pelo azul y de carácter desconectado de todo)

Fan 1 y 2: ¬¬

Fan 3: U

(Dejando al trío idiota ¬¬)

Uotani: el sábado iremos a dormir nuevamente a su casa.

Hanajima: tenemos que verificar que todo este bien.

Kyou: Y QUIEN RAYOS LAS INVITO¡¡¡¡

Tohru: fui yo Kyou-kun UU

Yuki: _habrá que avisar a Shigure… u.u _Baka-neko no le grites a Honda-san

Kyou: cállate rata asquerosa

Uotani: rata…? Baka-neko..? que apodos son esos ¬¬- dijo algo desconfiada la ex yankee. Los dos juunishi se quedaron piedra, Kyou con su cabello color mandarina parado y el nezumi con su cara azul del miedo.

Momiji: Tohru¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo el Usagi rubio corriendo a saludar a la onigiri y a sus primos seguido por el peli-blanco de Hatsuharu.

Tohru: Momiji-san, Hatsuharu-kun¡¡¡ Ohaio¡¡¡¡¡

Kyou: porque me tienen que molestar hasta en el instituto ¬¬ si ya me los se de memoria…

En fin, ese es un día en el instituto para los juunishi y para Tohru Honda-san… bueno hasta esa noche cuando Tohru salía de su trabajo en el edificio del padre de Momiji.

Tohru: que cansancio, me duele la cabeza, que digo ¡hay que estar con los ánimos activos!- dijo mientras subia los brazos con energía.

Ella siguió su trayecto, pero tenía que cruzar una transitada calle y con lo cansada que estaba no se dio cuenta de que un camión iba a toda velocidad, cuando lo tomo en cuenta ya estaba casi sobre ella

Tohru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH _voy a morir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

¿?¿?¿: CUIDADO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- Tohru sintió como algo la agarro de la cintura y después solo sintió un fuerte golpe amortiguado por..¿Un cuerpo de una chica?¡

Tohru: AHHH SUMIMASEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN?¡?¡?¡¡

¿?¿?¿: si… pero tu estas bien? Te ves cansada… si no paso con mi moto ese camión te deja como mancha en el piso- no se le veía la cara por que tenia puesto un casco- el casco que llevo me salvo de golpearme la cabeza y destruirme el cráneo.

Tohru: si lo estoy, pero tú moto..?- dijo señalando el aparato que raramente no tenia ni un rasguño…

¿? ¿? ¿: Naaaa no le pasa nada, como te llamas?

Tohru: Honda Tohru¡¡- dijo levantándose del piso y haciendo una reverencia, pero de inmediato callo al piso, le dolía el pie…

¿?¿?¿: Tu pie..¡¡? Déjame vendarlo Tohru-chan- y de un agarre rompió su manga derecha dejando ver un brazo algo tostado por el sol- listo, me llamo Kikyou, dime Ki-chan, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa…

Tohru: ni hablar¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ me has curado la pierna y me has salvado del camión no puedo pedirte nada mas…

Kikyou: eh? Que chica mas mona eres ¡¡ pero si quieres que te deje ir a tu casa sola bien, no puedo obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres nos vemos Tohru-chan-se subió en su moto y se largo de allí a toda velocidad riendo a carcajadas como una maniática -.-U

Tohru: que chica mas rara…- y siguió su camino, cuando estaba llegando a su casa, noto que alguien estaba parado frente a la casa revolviéndose los cabellos y gritando maldiciones al aire, tenia un cabello rojo sangre tan largo que le llegaba a los pies por lo que no se le veía el resto de la espalda- ehh… gomen nazai?

¿?¿?¿: PERO SI ES TOHRU-CHAN¡¡¡¡¡¡- era Kikyou..

Tohru: ahh¡¡ Kikyou-san¡¡

Kikyou: que estas haciendo por acá?

Tohru: le pregunto lo mismo…

Kikyou: es que mi primo Shigure vive aquí, y quise visitarle…

Tohru: e-ee-eres u-u-una Sohma?

Kikyou: Sipi, me llamo como ya sabes Kikyou, Kikyou Sohma y tú que haces por aquí?

Tohru: vi-vi-vivo con ellos…

Kikyou: sabes lo del juunishi?

Tohru: si

Kikyou: entonces abre la casa y tomemos un te esperando a Guregure … espera… dijiste ellos hace un rato?

Tohru: - abriendo la casa- si, somos Kyou-kun, Yuki-kun, y Shigure-san.

Kikyou: Kyou onii-chan vive en esta? Que bueno… también le veré entonces- sonrió de una manera muy dulce.

Tohru: Kyou onii-chan? Eres hermana de Kyou-kun?¡?¡?¡

Kikyou: hai¡¡¡ soy la mayor, pero no soy miembro del juunishi…- su mirada cambio a melancólica…

Tohru: ahh…ya estoy en casa- vio una nota y la leyó, esta decía que tenían que ir a la casa principal y que volverían mas tarde…- ah… han tenido que ir a la casa principal…

Kikyou: entonces me quedare a esperarlos junto a ti… no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tu me caes bien Tohru-chan

Tohru: eh a n… ponte cómoda… Kyou-kun nunca me ha dicho nada de ti…

Kikyou: es obvio… me fui a los estados unidos contra su voluntad dejándolo solo con ese shishiou… ARGH¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE CORAJE ME DA¡¡¡¡¡

Tohru: a los estados unidos?

Kikyou: fui a estudiar, tenia 16 años y quería comenzar la universidad pero una allá me pidió que la escogiera ya que mis notas eran sobresalientes, solo estudie cuatro años…estos últimos dos me los he tomado como practica en distintos países y ahora que mi tesis fue calificada puedo volver a Japón y ponerme a trabajar… ah perdón te estoy aburriendo?¡?¡

Tohru: que va¡¡¡ me emociona que me cuentes esas cosas, aunque no entiendo mucho ni soy muy lista, pe-pe-pero me encanta que la gente confié en mi y me cuente sus cosas y-y-y

Kikyou: jejejejeje no te compliques eres muy mona- tenia realmente la misma sonrisa que Kyou y Tohru lo noto.

Tohru: realmente eres igual a tu hermano¡¡¡ aunque el cabello es distinto…

Kikyou: lo tenia del mismo color que Kyou-chan pero en los estados unidos hice un par de locuras, me hice un par de tatuajes y me oscurecí el cabello como ves, tampoco me lo corte en los 6 años que estuve fuera… la vida de estudiante de pedagogía superior es muy dura -.-¨¨

Tohru: estudiaste pedagogía superior en tan poco tiempo?¡?¡

Kikyou: sipi, la gente también se sorprende, pero es que cuando leo o veo algo no lo olvido nunca mas, es lo que llaman memoria fotográfica...

Tohru: waaaaa, realmente eres sorprendente- Kikyou estaba roja como un tomate

Kikyou: que va…si soy bastante normalita nada de cosas raras /

Afuera:

Kyou: te voy a matar rata de hielo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Shigure: estamos llegando a casa lo mas seguro es que Tohru este dormida así que no armen mas jaleo…

Yuki: así que mejor cállate baka-neko…

Kyou: que?¡?¡ a quien llamas baka-neko nezumi de mierda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Adentro:

Kikyou: son ellos, jejejeje se van a sorprender si es que me reconocen… especialmente Guregure…

Tohru: y Kyou-kun?

Kikyou: soy su hermana a si que jaleo no va a armar, con lo tímido que es…

Tohru: Kyou-kun? Tímido? Creo que no lo conoces ahora…

Kikyou: shhhhh quedémonos calladas hasta que lleguen…jijijiji que sorpresa se van a llevar ese trío jojojojojo

En la puerta:

El trío masculino: estamos en casa- al abrir notaron que había un par de botas en el piso que no era ni de Tohru ni de ellos, o sea que alguien más estaba en la casa.

Kyou: no será…

Shigure: que Tohru-kun haya…

Yuki: dejado entrar a alguien..?

Todos: o no¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- entraron rápidamente a la sala y vieron como Tohru y otra chica de cabello exageradamente largo reían, bueno, hasta que entraron reían bastante cómodas ahora estaban entre sorprendidas y alegres, especialmente la de cabello rojo sangre y largo, la cual estaba que lloraba de la alegría…

Kikyou: han crecido bastante…

Yuki: Kikyou?

Shigure: eres la pequeña Kikyou…?

Kyou: onee-chan¡¡¡¡¡¡- rápidamente se sentó frente a la chica y comenzó a mirarla a la cara como si buscara algo en ella- realmente eres mi hermana?¡?¡ eres Kikyou?¡?¡¡?

Kikyou: hai… Kyou-chan… cuanto tiempo…- y rápidamente le abrazo y para extrañeza de Tohru, Kyou no se transformo, todos estaban sorprendidos, especialmente Kyou que no se lograba soltar de su hermana. Al soltarlo Kyou estaba realmente feliz, pero se levanto de inmediato un poco ruborizado desviando la mirada.

Shigure: realmente has cambiado mucho Ki-chan, pero en altura sigues igual de bajita

Kikyou: ¬¬ y tu sigues siendo el perrito faldero no? Espero que no hayas hecho nada raro mientras yo no estaba contigo, Gure-chan- la mirada de sus ojos naranja oscuro brillo con intensidad

Shigure: como iba yo a hacer algo raro teniéndote a ti vigilando cada uno de mis pasos, Ki-chan- le brillo uno de sus blancos dientes mientras sonreía…

Ambos: BIEN ¡¡¡¡

Yuki: han pasado seis años…

Kikyou: tú estas hecho toda una monada Yu-chan, ya te veo siendo perseguido por millones de chicas eh?- dijo mientras le tocaba el costado con el codo con una mirada picara…

Kyou: tiene complejo por su cara de nena ¬¬- en ese instante Yuki lo mando de un golpe a la muralla- RATA DE MIERDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Kikyou: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ realmente se llevan mucho mejor de lo que creí chicos- los dos animales del juunishi pararon con su pelea al instante cuando vieron como Kikyou reía…

Tohru:- aun en estado de shock pero igual pregunta- po-po-por que, al a-a-abra-abra-abrazar a Kyou no-no-no se-se-se transformo-mo?

Kikyou: buena pregunta Tohru-chan¡¡ desde que nací tengo esa anomalía, me pasa con cualquiera de los doce del zodiaco, por lo tanto aunque los abrace estos no se transforman…

Shigure: cuando la conocimos teníamos un poco de desconfianza hacia ella, pero luego la empezamos a querer, hasta Akito le tiene afecto…

Kikyou: sipi, aunque siempre he sido muy enérgica y eso molesta un poco al amargado de Aki-chan…

Shigure: y cuando llegaste? Donde están tus maletas? Para que invadiste mi casa?

Kikyou: 1- hoy a las cuatro treinta de la tarde, 2- las tiene Hari-chan, el era el único que sabia de mi regreso y 3- porque se me dio la maldita gana -…

Yuki: y como tienes energía para seguir despierta después de haber llegado hoy?

Kyou: porque ella se entrena no como tu nezumi flojo ¬¬- ambos se miraron con desprecio

Kikyou: pues si, me entreno bastante… pero creo que son las 12 tazas de café que me tome en la mañana -UU

Tohru:- continua en el estado de shock- asimilaste todo ese café ¡?¡?¡

Kikyou: pues claro¡¡¡ en los EEUU, tomaba el doble por que mis clases eran extremadamente duras, sin contar los festejos y las salidas con compañeros…

Tohru: AH¡¡ casi se me olvida hacer la cena con toda esta impresión¡¡¡

Shigure: no te preocupes Tohru-kun, ordenaremos comida hoy

Tohru: Shigure-san es muy amable -

Shigure: pues claro¡¡¡¡

Kyou, Yuki y Kikyou: Perro pervertido¡¡¡¡- los tres juntos le dieron un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

Kikyou: - mete una mano en su chaqueta y saca de ella un wakisashi BASTANTE afilado- como te atreves a actuar como un pervertido frente a mi? No recuerdas el incidente de hace 9 años?- puso el wakisashi apuntando a la garganta de Shigure- estas muerto¡¡¡

Tohru: por favor detente¡¡¡¡- agarro el brazo de Kikyou-

Kikyou: dime Tohru-chan… el siempre actúa así?

Tohru: si, pero nunca hace nada malo¡¡¡ es muy buena persona…

Kyou y Yuki: _u.u matale, matale, matale¡¡¡¡¡_

Kikyou: te salvaste echii inu…- guardo el wakisashi donde mismo y se volteo a sus primos menores- en cual habitación duermo hoy?

Silencio…

Shigure: piensas quedarte a dormir?

Kikyou: pienso vivir aquí

Doble silencio

Yuki: no hay habitaciones extras

Kikyou: crees que me importa?

Triple silencio

Kyou: en cual te quedarías?

Kikyou: en la tuya o en la de Tohru-chan

Silencio total

Tohru: ME ENCANTARIA¡¡¡¡¡- dijo Tohru lanzándose a los brazos de la peli sangrienta…

Kikyou: AHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡ ERES UNA MONADA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- le respondió el abrazo, los chicos estado de shock total… ni un músculo movían…- ah, es verdad¡ tengo que llamar a Hari-chan para que traiga mis cosas en el auto… donde esta el teléfono Tohru-chan?

Tohru: en el mueble cerca de la escalera- dijo señalando la puerta que daba al vestíbulo

Kikyou: vale Tohru-chan - y de un salto salio de la habitación…

Kyou: que…fue…eso…?

Yuki: es…tu…hermana…has…algo…baka…-…neko

Tohru: no se preocupen¡¡¡ me siento muy feliz de que ella esta aquí¡¡¡ pero ahora voy a preparar la cena¡¡¡ no podemos quedarnos sin comer¡¡- y rápidamente entro a la cocina

Shigure: esa chica no ha cambiado en nada… sigue tan enérgica y dulce como en sus años de oro- comenzó a imaginar cosas como a Kikyou en traje de instituto (Nda: pervertido ¬¬) y ella cuando llego a la casa principal y cosas así…

Kyou: AGH¡¡ ME VOY AL TECHO- y rápidamente escalo la muralla como neko que es…

Yuki: que escandaloso es…

Kikyou: creo que aun me tiene rencor- Yuki dio un pequeño respingo- para que te asustas?

Yuki: cualquier persona normal se asusta si le hablan por la espalda¡¡ y porque eso de "rencor"?

Kikyou: cuando me fui a los estados unidos el estaba tan molesto conmigo que ni siquiera se digno a mirarme a la cara…

Yuki: Baka-neko…- rápidamente se dirigió hasta la cocina…


	2. vieje algo accidentado y comida occident

**Capitulo 2/ Viviendo con Kikyou**

Ya era de mañana, los calidos rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Tohru, ella acostumbraba a levantarse a esa hora para preparar el desayuno a los, en esos momentos cuatro, Sohmas, la hermana de Kyou se había presentado ayer ante ella, era enérgica, dulce, ALGO loca pero buena persona.

Tohru: _espero que nos divertamos mucho juntas-_ y se quito las sabanas, para encontrar el futón desordenado donde la noche anterior Kikyou había dormido placidamente - _uh? Ya se habrá levantado Kikyou-san?_- no le dio mucha importancia y en un par de minutos estaba lista para asistir al instituto…-_ tengo que esforzarme mucho hoy!_

Al bajar las escaleras noto un delicioso aroma a pan tostado y a otras cosas que no podía identificar. Al entra a la cocina vio a la chica de cabello rojo aun con pijama (el cual consistía de un pantalón suelto color celeste y una camiseta color gris), cocinando un desayuno occidental…

Tohru: ohaio Kikyou-san - dijo la onigiri alegremente…

Kikyou: ohaio Tohru-chan, y te he dicho desde ayer que me llames Ki-chan- le apunto con la cuchara con la cual estaba cocinando- repite: Kiiii-chan!

Tohru: Ki-Ki-chan¡¡¡

Kikyou:- la abraza- eso Tohru-chan¡¡¡

Tohru: estas cocinando?

Kikyou: nunca me levanto tan temprano cuando estoy sin clases pero, como llegue ayer quise darles una muestra de las cosas que estuve comiendo y haciendo en mis viajes…. Hoy es un desayuno al estilo americano!- agarro la sartén y retiro el pancake que estaba haciendo, dejándolo en un montón de mas de 20 -.-U…

Tohru: se ve muy rico¡¡- dijo Tohru acercándose a los sándwiches peligrosamente…

Kikyou: alto Tohru-chan! Tenemos que esperar a que los otros estén despiertos¡¡¡¡

Tohru: ha-hai¡¡ sumimasen!

Kikyou: no te disculpes por todo ¬¬- la miro severa, de la misma manera en la que la miraba Kyou- ve a tu ritmo, si tienes hambre come uno pero… como son tan deliciosos ya que los cocine yo dejaras a esos torpes sin nada XD

Tohru: jejejeje te ayudo?

Kikyou: claro¡¡¡ podrías poner bien los platos que deje sobre la mesa?- dijo cortando fruta y colocándola en un plato hondo.

En ese momento apareció Kyou por la puerta

Kyou: que cocinas!- dijo mirando la montaña de pancakes y los mini sándwiches con distintos rellenos

Kikyou:- con un fondo de atardecer con olas rompiendo tras de ella- una desayuno americano para ustedes jajaja (risa de Ayame XD).

Tohru: ohaio Kyou-kun!- dijo Tohru asomándose por la puerta y sonriéndole al gato que estaba un poco sorprendido… la ultima vez que su hermana cocino para el casi termina en el hospital por indigestión -.-U

Kyou: espero que no hayas confundido el azúcar con la sal ¬¬

Kikyou: ESO FUE SOLO UNA VEZ!- agarro a su hermano y comenzó a darle mini coscorrones…- NO ME LO SAQUES EN CARA!

Yuki: que es todo ese escándalo…?- pregunto somnoliento y con la corbata mal puesta…

Kikyou: Yuki!- le grito, haciendo que al nezumi se le helara la sangre- mira tu corbata esta hecha un desastre! No dejare que mi primo salga en esas condiciones¡¡¡¡- soltó al neko y agarro a Yuki y le arreglo la corbata…

Yuki: Arigatô…- mirando el ENORME desayuno que estaba poniendo Tohru sobre la mesa- y eso ¬¬U?

Kikyou: desayuno estilo americano preparado por su querida, amada, dulce, agradable, enérgica, luz de sus vidas (Nda: bajale ¬¬), Kikyou SOHMA¡¡¡¡ JAJAJAJA (risa Ayame nuevamente)

Yuki, Kyou y Tohru: O.o _cuanta energía!_

Shigure: tengo hambre, tengo hambre, que comeré hoy?¡?- canturreaba el inu mirando el desmadre que había en su cocina y a su prima con un cucharón en la mano y el delantal que usaba normalmente tohru- espero que no haya confundido la sal con el azúcar u.u

Kikyou: OTRO MAS?¡?¡?- agarro a su primo y lo lanzo a través de la puerta corrediza y destruyéndola sin mas…- feah! Para que aprendas Guregure!

Yuki: sino desayunamos ahora… llegaremos tarde a clase…- dijo mirando su reloj (Nda: me importa un comino si no tiene uno XD)

Kikyou: A COMER!-Grito alegremente y se escabullo hasta la mesa- siéntense!

Shigure: eres una ardilla escurridiza que maltrata mi hogar y hace que mis sentimientos floten- le llego un cojinazo en plena cara- ya me cayo –.-U

Todos: a comer!

Yuki: esta realmente bueno… nunca pensé que cocinases así..

Kikyou: los tarados con los que compartía casa ni sabían hacer un huevo duro, así que tuve que empeñármelas y aprender a cocinar… eso me servio en mas de una ocasión; recuerdo que una vez llovió mucho… y teníamos solo fideos en paquete de hace meses XD tuve que ingeniármelas y hacer que supieran comestibles…

Kyou: ¬¬ y ninguno de ellos murió después de comer esos fideos pasados ¬¬U?- como respuesta le llego un sándwich de huevo en la cara- maldita ¬¬- susurro

Tohru: esto esta delicioso! Esto igual! Que tiene esto?- Tohru estaba encantada con la comida, tanta y tan deliciosa- voy a engordar si sigo comiendo esto /

Kikyou: jejejeje no es para tanto, oye Shigure… hoy en la mañana una mujer ALGO histérica preguntaba por ti… decía algo de una fecha atrasada y de un suicidio… como sea no le di importancia…

Shigure: debió ser Mit-chan (editora), y se fue así como así?

Kikyou: no sigue sentada en la entrada de la casa con un cuchillo en las manos…

Silencio total…

Chicos:- con cara de espanto- QUE?¡?¡?¡?¡¡ SHIGURE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Yuki: VE A VER SI AUN ESTA CON VIDA PEDAZO DE BURRO!

Kikyou: no me digan que Guregure esta haciendo algo malo – se levanta y de dios sabe donde saca una wakisashi el triple de afilada que la del otro día…- ve y ábrele la puerta ¬¬ AHORA MISMO ECHII INU!

Shigure: HAI¡¡¡¡- se fue corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta se escucharon los llantos de una mujer un florero rompiéndose, shigure escapando de una psicópata editora gritándole cosas de una fecha de entrega, de lo irresponsable que es, lanzándole un teléfono móvil, una copia de los libros de el, un par de cosméticos y sus zapatos de tacón punta de aguja -.-U

Kyou: se lo tiene bien merecido ¬¬

Tohru: no creen que shigure-san esta en problemas? O.O"""

Kikyou: Guregure es como la hierba mala… nunca muere…- dijo terminándose el ultimo pancake…

Yuki: pues solo espero que honda-san no tenga que limpiar el desastre después- suspiro y termino su jugo- bien hora de ir a clases…

Kikyou: primitos míos…(Tohru esta incluida también) puedo llevarles el almuerzo yo hay a su escuela?

Silencio…

Kikyou: no sean crueles… les gusto mi desayuno… entonces por que no les puedo llevar el almuerzo?- ojitos de cordero degollado, se acerca a Kyou y le agarra la manos (Nda: manipuladora ¬¬)- si… onii-chan?

Kyou:-tratando de no verla…- es que… yo… no ah! ESTA BIEN!- dijo rindiéndose ante los encantos de su hermana mayor

Tohru: no es mucha molestia, Ki-chan?

Kikyou: con los ojos iluminados y abrazando a Tohru- ME LLAMASTE Ki-CHAN! SOY FELIZ! Y no es molestia… en absoluto… además…- cara divertida- quiero ver cuan aplicados son ustedes en clases jejeje

Yuki y Kyou: U.U ayuda… _esta loca…_

Tohru: pero entonces también tendrías que llevarte a Momiji-kun y a Hatsuharu-san – a Kikyou se le ilumino la cara nuevamente

Kikyou: - HATSUHARU¡?¡? MOMIJI?¡?¡?¡ YAHOOOOO!- Grito alegre- que bien que bien que bien… entonces no me quedare corta! Preparare un banquete digno de los reyes!

Yuki: es hora de irnos… igual ya vamos tarde con tanto jaleo…

Kikyou: puedo llevarlos yo en mi moto!- todos con ojos de "no gracias"- tengo un carro con dos asientos extras… alguien tendrá que ir agarrado de mi, pero iremos cómodos… no tengan miedo!- agarro a sus primos en contra de su voluntad y los coloco en este orden: Kyou y Tohru en el carro lateral (Nda: por nada esto es un kyoru ¬¬) y Yuki tendría que ir agarrado de la cintura de su prima…

En un par de segundos ella estaba lista para el ataque, chaqueta de cuero negra y vaqueros rasgados, guantes de motociclista negros y el casco que estaba usando la última vez…

Kikyou: tomen!- a Yuki de dio un casco azul con el dibujo de una sirena, a Kyou uno verde con flamas y a Tohru uno rosa con una calavera…- listos?- el carro donde iban Tohru y Kyou se cerro con un techo de un plástico MUY resistente, Tohru estaba algo pálida y Kyou le gritaba a su hermana que lo dejara salir y Yuki… estaba amarrado a Kikyou con una correa, pero de igual manera iba muy pegado a su prima y con lagrimitas de cocodrilo…- listos?¡

Todos: NO!

Kikyou: VAMONOS!- piso el acelerador y salieron disparados por el camino, iban a un velocidad… digamos… poco prudente... u.u""

Después de un tranquilo viaje… perdón… dije tranquilo? Pues… se saltaron 3 luces rojas, casi chocan con un bus escolar y casi matan a una ancianita que cruzaba la calle… bueno después del ACCIDENTADO viaje… llegaron a las puertas del instituto…Kikyou entro en el y se estaciono al lado de un árbol, claro… esquivando al resto del alumnado que caminaba tranquilamente por allí…

Kikyou: LLEEEGAMOS!- grito… se saco el casco, apago el motor y se soltó a Yuki… el cual estaba mas pálido de lo que era…

Kyou y Tohru… ellos estaban tomaditos de la mano (Nda: jujujuju) y con ojitos de espiral…

Kyou: e-e-e ES LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE VIAJO CONTIGO KIKYOU!- grito el neko saliéndose del carrito y tratando de alcanzar a su hermana la cual solo le puso la mano en la frente para que no se le acercara…

Tohru: ayayayayai…- la pobre estaba recostada en el asiento con ojitos en espiral…

Kikyou: naaaa no fue tan malo… venga ya… levántense, los traje para que no llegaran tarde no? Entonces dejen de quejarse y vayan a clases!- los tres chicos se ayudaron para mantenerse en pie y luego Kikyou dijo: recuerden que les traeré el almuerzo así que no coman basura antes- ;)- se recoloco el casco y volvió a prender los motores para salir disparada y salir de las puertas de instituto.

Yuki: esta… loca…- dijo costosamente mientras se sentaba en su lugar…

Kyou: no te lo niego rata…- el pobre tenía la cara enterrada en su pupitre…

Tohru: pues es muy amable y linda -, solo que es muy enérgica- los dos chicos miraron a Tohru con ojos sombríos.

Chica x: Sohma-kun! Quien era la muchacha que los trajo hoy a clases?¡?¡?- pregunto…

Chico x: no era normal… gritaba como loca y casi mata a medio alumnado conduciendo la moto en la que los trajo junto con honda-san!

Chica c.f.y (club de Fans Yuki): QUE HACIA HONDA-SAN CON USTEDES SI SE PUEDE SABER!- todos rodearon a los chicos y comenzaron a llenarlos con preguntas y regaños…

Uotani:- con un palo de metal – dejen a Tohru en paz…- rápidamente todos los presentes se congelaron y dejaron espacio para que los Sohma y Tohru pudieran tomar aire…

Hanajima: - mirando al club de fans de Yuki- #$$#$&$ por golpes eléctricos chicas?- fans de Yuki corriendo como condenadas y escondiéndose tras las mesas…

Yuki: - levantándose y tratando de ser convincente- la que vino con nosotros se llama Kikyou Sohma, es prima mía y hermana de Kyou, solo nos hizo un favor al traernos a clase, y además… ella es vecina de honda-san por lo que aprovecho de llevarla a ella también…- sonrió haciendo que todos se la tragaran enterita…

Chico z: cuantos años tiene tu hermana Kyou?

Kyou:- tratando de levantar la cabeza- nos llevamos 5 años de diferencia… es decir 22 -.-""- dijo costosamente…

Chica s: es muy guapa… y a pesar de estar un poco loca a primera vista… se ve que es muy amigable…

Sohmas: - mirada asesina a los presentes- un POCO loca?¡?¡?¡ - ambos enterraron sus caras en sus respectivas mesas… con una gran gota tipo anime sobre ellos.

Profesor: todos a sus asientos que vamos a comenzar!- se escucharon unos quejidos y comenzó la clase…

.hora de almuerzo.

Momiji: Tohru!- grito el rubio acercándose a la onigiri- dime si es verdad¡?¡- grito el pequeño con los ojos iluminados- Kikyou esta de vuelta?

Hatsuharu: no teníamos idea- a pesar de ser bastante tranquilo cuando no era "Haru el negro" estaba de lo mas emocionado cuando escucho que su prima estaba devuelta…

Yuki: llego ayer por la tarde… invadió nuestra casa… cocino un desayuno repleto de colesterol, grasa y veneno para el corazón (Nda: soy una partidaria por la comida naturista ¿que quieren?)… y nos trajo contra nuestra voluntad en un viaje en el que pudimos haber muerto por la forma en la que conduce… si… Kikyou Sohma esta de vuelta en la ciudad… u.u

Tohru: Yuki-kun… no es verdad! Kikyou es muy amable… es verdad de que conduce algo peligrosamente pero… no creo que sea tan malo tenerla con nosotros!

Haru: honda-san, Kikyou es reconocida por todos los que la conocen como una persona con problemas mentales… esa cantidad de energía y locura no es normal… pero … eso la hace ser tan encantadora…

Momiji: pues para mi es una gran amiga dulce y compañera de travesuras- dijo sonriente y aun saltando por la alegría que tenia por que su prima llegaba después de tanto tiempo.

Tohru: travesuras..?

Yuki: esos dos hacían cuanta travesura pasaba por la cabeza Ki-chan, una vez… un día de tormenta cortaron la luz asustaron a todos lo que vivían en la casa principal u.u incluyéndome…

Haru: o cuando llenaron la habitación de akito con agua y gel… y como Ki-chan siempre cargaba con el peso de las travesuras… akito nunca decía nada… solo le regañaba un poco y la hacia arreglar los desastres.

Kyou: o cuando raptaron a Kisa-chan de bebe, su madre casi se muere…- dijo poniéndose la mano sobre la cara.

Tohru: porque akito nunca la regaña?- todos "tenia que haberlo dejado pasar"

Kikyou: porque Aki-chan y yo somos amigos de la infancia- los chicos dieron un respingo- denuevo se asustan? Solo soy yo… no soy tan fea como para asustarse tanto jajaja (risa ayame)

Momiji: Ki-chaaaan!- le salto encima y ambos se abrazaron

Kikyou: mojiji-chan!- lo levanto en el aire como a un bebe- que grande estas - lo dejo en el piso y se lanzo sobre haru- haruru-chan!- lo abrazo y el le correspondió

Haru: hola Ki-chan…- la dejo en el piso- sigues igual de ba-ji-ta

Kikyou:- inflando una mejilla infantilmente- porque todos se meten con mi altura…

Kyou: no me digas que volviste a venir con la moto ¬¬

Kikyou: la estacione abajo… un empollon de gafotas se puso a hablar de las reglas del instituto y mil y una basuras mas… no le hice ni caso -.-… bueno… VAMOS A COMER! ME EMPEÑE EN PREPARARLES ESTE RIQUISIMO ALMUERZO.!- lo agarro del uniforme y los llevo el techo…

Tohru: ¬ que delicia!- era un banquete de exquisito olor, carne asada con especias, papas doradas con el jugo de la carne, jugo de durazno, postre de frutas con helado y chocolate…

Chicos: ¬ A COMER!

. 10 minutos después (de eructos luchas por el ultimo pedazo de carne).

Momiji: que bien comimos!- dijo recostándose en el techo

Haru: no confundiste el azúcar con la sal…- le puso una mano en la cabeza- bien hecho!

Kikyou: ¬¬ PORQUE TODOS ME LO SACAN EN CARA- agarra las mejillas de haru y comienza a darle unos estirones bastante dolorosos…

Yuki: cuidado… puede convertirse en haru el negro…

Kikyou: naaaa… haru es muy bueno conmigo nio?- le suelta las mejillas y le desordena el cabello cariñosamente…

Kyou: sigues teniendo ese complejo de madre no ¬¬?

Silencio

Kikyou: - sonrisa algo fingida- pues desde nosotros dos que lo tengo Kyou-chan..

Todos (menos Tohru y Kikyou y Kyou):- mirada de "ahora si que las hiciste buena baka-neko ¬¬- …

Kyou: cambia esa cara- le da un coscorrón en la cabeza- odio esos ojos de niñita buena…

Kikyou:… Kyou-chan….- voz y mirada eran sombrías- ven acá- lo agarra de la oreja y comienza a darle coscorrones- jajaja ahora quien es el de aspecto patético nio?

Todos: jajajajaja

Tohru: jijijiji _(pensamientos) oka-san… acabo de conocer a Kikyou sohma, hermana de Kyou-kun, una chica energética, algo loca pero dulce y tierna… es encantadora…. Espero que viviendo con Kikyou, tengamos muchas aventuras mas y conozca un poco mas de Kyou-kun y los demás sohma_


	3. visita

**CAPITULO 3/ visita escandalosa -.-**

Ya era sábado, ósea el día en el que las amigas de Tohru vendrían de visita… solo que no tenían presente un pequeñísimo detallito, Kikyou estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Tohru…

Yuki: esta vez hay que tener cuidado con NO transformarnos, especialmente tu… baka-neko- señalo a Kyou con superioridad…

Kyou: a quien le hablas RATON ¬¬

Kikyou: cállense par de enanos- hace que las cabezas de los dos primos choquen y se dirige a shigure- donde meteremos mis maletas? – señalo las cinco enormes maletas que aun "adornaban" el vestíbulo

Shigure: no te lo había preguntado pero… ¿¡cuanta porquería traes en esos monstruos!

Kikyou: -le lanza un cojin en la cara- pues dos de ropa, una de cosas varias como revistas, suvenires, cosas mías y mi amada guitarra electrica, y dos de videos

Tohru: videos?

Yuki: si honda-san, Kikyou es fanática de los videos caseros… hasta de pequeña siempre andaba con una cámara de video amarrada a la cabeza…

Kikyou: una de esas maletas es de los videos que hice de pequeña con el sistema de la cámara en la cabeza, y la otra es de los videos que hice en estos seis años… hay millones de historias divertidas… un día tengo que invitar a Hari-chan y a aya-chan para que los vean con nosotros!

Yuki y Kyou: ANTES MUERTO QUE VERLOS CON AYAME!- gritaron a unísono.

Kikyou: que va… si ayame es muy buena persona… Yuki, yo entiendo tu postura, ambos son como el agua y el aceite, no se mezclan, pero en uno de los videos hay algo que deberían ver juntos - le dio una suave palmada en la espalda y continuo- y tu Kyou ¬¬…solo le has visto un par de veces no es suficiente como para juzgarle- agarro a su hermano y lo abrazo por la espalda- ya veras que te cae bien…- dijo suavemente haciendo que hasta el mas fuerte se estremeciera… suelta a Kyou y se pone frente a ellos- que me dicen… chicos?

Yuki: _mierda… cuando quiere ser dulce se pasa / creo que diré que…_ vale invítale un día u-u

Kyou:_ agh esta hermana mía! Es tan encantadora cuando quiere serlo que…. a no resiste Kyou resiste! _Esta bien _que débil eres Kyou sohma!_

Kikyou: urashidesu! Arigatô!- grito mientras de acercaba a Tohru y le susurraba maliciosamente- jeje estos se creen mi actuación….- Tohru solo le miro con una gotita en la cabeza y miro con pena a los ilusos sohma XD

Shigure: volviendo a los de las maletas… creo que los videos los podríamos apiñar en alguna parte y la ropa te la pones en la habitación de Tohru, tu otra maleta solo la escondes en mi oficina por ahora…

Kikyou: VAAAAALEE!- de un salto agarro las cinco maletas y vació algo estrepitosamente las maletas de videos en la sala y luego desapareció en la casa mientras repartía las maletas donde se le dijo

En el centro de la sala estaba una montaña de mas de 300 videos, cada uno con nombres y títulos como: " las 20 mil leguas de viaje submarino al estilo

"full brotherhood!" (Nda: nombre de la banda donde toca Kikyou la guitarra… sino para que tendría una?XD)" o " mi primer día en la casa principal" este, fue cogido por shigure.

Shigure: aun recuerdo este día… lo primero que hizo Kikyou fue…

Kikyou- llegando de la nada- saltarte encima y gritarte " oye tarado cual es la casa donde vive el cabecilla?"

Yuki: tan escandalosa como siempre…

Kyou: siempre le ha gustado armar jaleo u.u

Tohru: vivías en la misma casa que akito?

Kikyou: la mayoría de los juunishi renegados viven allí

Kiiiin kiiiin!

Tohru: deben ser Uo-chan y Hana-chan! – rápidamente Tohru fue a abrirles la puerta a sus amigas…

Shigure: esta vez hay que tener cuidado…

Kyou: habla por ti ¬¬

Kikyou: ya shut up!

Yuki: ingles?

Kikyou: viví 6 años allá que quieres?¡?¡

Tohru: Ki-chan, te presento a Arisa Uotani y a Saki Hanajima- dijo señalando a las dos chicas, Arisa estaba vestida con una falda larga y una camisa blanca, por su parte Saki estaba vestida con una falda y playera negra.

Uotani: hola principe, escritor y kyon-kyon, gusto en conocerte Kikyou-san

Hanajima: mucho gusto, y hola a todos

Kikyou: KYAI! Que monas son Tohru-chan!- se lanza sobre las chicas y las abraza, se suelta y por fin se presenta adecuadamente (Nda: parece cría de tres anos! Kikyou: P déjame en paz bruja! Nda: fuera del comentario!)- hola, mucho gusto me llamo Kikyou sohma, tengo 22 años y como ya sabrán, hermana de Kyou… las puedo llamar Ari-chan y Saki-chan?

Uotani: claro…- dijo sonriéndole

Hanajima: hai…- susurro

Yuki:- mirando el desastre de videos- Kikyou: que vamos a hacer con tu manía de los videos?

Kikyou: ni siquiera se dignaron en apilarlos ¬¬, vale los arreglo yo ahora…- pasa junto a Yuki y le tira las mejillas de forma castigadora…

Uotani: todos esos videos son tuyos, Kikyou-san?

Kikyou: 1- si y 2- díganme Ki-chan… nada de formalidades

Hanajima: - agarro un de los videos y leyó el titulo en voz alta- "perdidos en halloween"?

Kikyou: ah eso… si quieren lo vemos es de una pequeña aventura en un cementerio en halloween…

Shigure: déjame adivinar… se perdieron en un cementerio y se asustaron ante ustedes?

Kikyou: niop! Algo más emocionante- su cara se ensombreció y su boca formo una maléfica sonrisa- es algo para ver de noche y con las luces apagadas… jujujujuju

Uotani: -susurrándole a Tohru- están seguros de que esta bien de la cabeza?

Tohru: a primera vista es así, conocedla un poco mejor Uo-chan

Hanajima: Tohru? Porque no jugamos "Daihinmin"?- pregunto la flor de las ondas…

Tohru: HAI! Voy por ellas a mi cuarto!- y rápidamente salio de la habitación pero Kikyou le grito:

Kikyou: trae mi guitarra también! Me da suerte!- se voltea y se sienta junto a su hermano- bueno… estoy segura de que quieren preguntarme cosas no?- sonrió calidamente y se apoyo en su hermano.

Hanajima: si, que estudias?

Kikyou: ya deje de estudiar hace mucho, ahora voy a trabajar, el próximo trimestre comienzo a dar clases en un instituto cercano -.

Yuki: Kikyou comenzó sus estudias universitarios a los 16 años, llego hace 4 días de estados unidos…

Kikyou: corrección, hace 4 días llegue de Panamá, estudie en los EEUU pero estos dos últimos años me la pase haciendo la practica en distintos países.

Uotani: Na?¡?¡? realmente eres una genio entonces… en que instituto comienzas a dar clases?

Kikyou: no tengo idea el nombre… pero es cercano - ya cuando llegue el día me organizare con eso…- se escucha una alarma- deben ser los dulces turcos que estoy preparando! Esperen aquí que los traigo enzeguida!- sale de la habitación corriendo.

Kyou: espero no morir comiendo eso -.-"

Uotani: eh kyon-kyon, porque nunca nos mencionaste a tu hermana?

Hanajima: o es que acaso quieres ocultarnos algo..?- Saki se acerca peligrosamente a Kyou, sus ojos brillan como si estuviera a punto de lanzarle ondas al pobre neko.

Kyou: les diré pero aléjate!- Grito – desde pequeños ella y yo nos llevamos bien pero cuando se fue a los EEUU pensé que se quedaba allá entonces no le di importancia… contentas?¡?- dijo el gato molesto…

Kikyou y Tohru: LLEGUE!- ambas se miraron y sonrieron…

Kikyou: las delicias turcas son muy dulces, por lo que se deben tomar con te negro fuerte, así no tendrán un sabor tan empalagoso -

Tohru: bien comencemos a jugar!

Shigure: a mi me llamaban el rey de las cartas sabían?- un cojinazo por parte de Kikyou- demonios, no tome en cuenta que Kikyou estaba aquí -

Kikyou: echii inu mentiroso- dijo con desprecio- tú ni siquiera eras bueno en el solitario ¬¬

Yuki: pueden dejar de discutir?- agarro una delicia turca y le dio un mordisco, al segundo agarro la taza de te y dio un sorbo- KIKYOU ESTO ES MUY DULCE!

Kikyou: yo te lo advertí Yu-chan- agarra uno, muerde una punta y toma un sorbo de te- son delicadezas, tienes que comerlas poco a poco ¬¬…

Uotani: van a jugar o no sohmas!

Tohru: juguemos!

Jugaron bastante tiempo, discutieron se lanzaron cosas, en fin, la tarde fue muy amena, cuando oscureció…

Kikyou: listos para los videos?- pregunto agarrando los tres videos que según ella daban mas miedo…

Uotani: veamos el que nombraste en la mañana, seguro que da risa…

Kikyou: el final si… jujujujuju muahhahahahahahaha- el pobre Kyou no miraba a su hermana por la vergüenza que esta le producía…

Shigure: un problema… no tengo reproductor de vhs…

Kikyou: ya me imaginaba que no tendrías… por eso traje el mío!- metió la mano en la montaña de videos (Nda: no, aun no la ordenan) y saco el aparato, el control y los cables, los conecto a la TV y comenzó la cinta:

Videos sohma presenta:

UNA PRODUCCION DE Kikyou SOHMA Y COMPAÑÍA:

_**PERDIDOS EN HALLOWEEN: **_

(bala atraviesa las letras, eso asusta a Tohru y hace que le agarre la mano a Kyou, el cual se sonroja por montón pero le corresponde)

Los subtítulos están en japonés

Kikyou: (en pijama negro y con una linterna alumbrándole la cara de forma aterradora se ve mas joven, talvez tendría 18 años) Hola a todos! Si están viendo este exclusivo video es que me han rogado para que les deje verlo jajajajaja ( (en subtitulo) risa de mi querido primo aya-chan dedicado a ti) hoy verán la gran aventura que tuvimos con mis amigos ayer, el reparto es:

Aparece la imagen de un chico rubio de ojos verdes) Gerald Stuart, el imbecíl gracioso que se pierde primero XD toca la batería en la banda tiene 25 años

( La imagen de una chica de lentes cabello negro y ojos grises) Rosse Paollini, la chica tímida de buen corazón que siempre se desmaya XD es la violinista de la banda, tiene 24 años 

(Aparece un joven de cabello Café con puntas azules, un pircing en la nariz y de ojos café oscuro) Marco Nevalainen, el serio que ni de un balazo lo matas ¬¬, es el mayor tiene 27 años y es el bajista y hace las vocales conmigo y…

(aparece una joven de cabello anaranjado como Kyou, de ojos aguamarina y de labios muuuy rojos) Tina VonTurunen, la tipa que se cree sexy y que al final es solo un estorbo, tiene 24 años y toca el teclado y canta conmigo..

(aparece la imagen de un chico de tez oscura (no negra), ojos azulinos y peladito) Ernest Virginia, el alegre que siempre ayuda a todos y que se enamoro de mi cámara, tiene 26, toca junto conmigo la guitarra electrica, aquí entre nos… tiene algo Rosse XD.

(aparece nuevamente Kikyou) y yo obviamente! Comiencen a rodar coman palomitas de maíz que esta película esta buena XD

**Gerald:**- con disfraz de hombre-lobo- apaga esa cámara Ern! Guarda cinta para cuando salgan las chicas disfrazadas… especialmente Roo… jjiojiojio

**Ernest: - **voz in off- cierra la jeta gilipollas!- la cámara se mueve –

**Tina: **- voz in off- preparen las luces los piropos y las camas por que aquí sale la gran pianista Tina! REDOBLE DE TAMBORES -Gerald se sienta y comienza a darle a los tambores, las cortinas se abren y se escuchan unos aplausos. Tina aparece en un exuberante traje de demonia rojo con negro y con un escote que muestra más de lo que le gustaría- Pamela Anderson muerte de envidia. 

**Marco:**- sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados esta vestido de conde drácula - no crees que te va a dar frió con esa cosa?- se levanta y agarra la camara y filma a ernest el cual esta vestido de pirata- Ern, díselo tu también… la chica va a resfriarse así y después no va a poder cantar ¬¬.

**Ernest: **eh? Pues… es un concierto en halloween, necesitamos vernos raros hoy Mar, oigan chicas ¡¡salgan rápido!

**Kikyou: **- voz in off- oigan grupo de pervertidos! Que a Tina le guste mostrar carne no significa que a nosotras 2 nos guste hacerlo también!

**Gerald: **es por el bien de la banda! No es verdad Kiki!- le llega un porta CD´s en la cabeza.- ya me callo! Mierda con esta chica la libre expresión no vale!

**Marco: **pervertido…

**Ernest: **- voz in off- chicas!

**Kikyou: **AQUI LES VA ROO!- de las cortinas sale un bulto negro...

**Rosse: **Kiki!- ella iba vestida de bruja, el vestido era corto, unos 7 cm. sobre la rodilla, botas de cuero, sobrero de bruja y una capa negra que se arrastra por el piso- me muero ah °-°!- se desmaya pero ernest le pasa la camara a Tina y la sostiene en los subtítulos aparece "momento mágico XD"

**Tina:-** voz in off- uhuuuu! La banda ya tiene parejita!- Ernest se sonroja y sienta a Rosse en una silla…

**Kikyou:- **saliendo vestida de vampiresa, corsé rojo con cintas negras y manchas color vino simulando sangre, falda larga negra abierta a los lados y botas de cuero negro con cintas rojas, guates largos y maquillaje por docena, su largo cabello estaba trenzado y tenia cintas negras y unas alitas de murciélago en la cabeza…- oigan!!

PAUSA

------

Kyou: que es esa cosa que traías puesta?¡?¡?¡?¡- pregunto enojado el neko aun sin soltar la mano de Tohru…la cual estaba sonrojada pero tampoco se soltaba…

Kikyou: parece que no conocías esa faceta de tu hermana XD

Uotani: vivías con esa parvada de locos?

Hanajima: pervertidos

Shigure: ejemplos a seguir- cojinazo por parte de Kikyou.

Kikyou: que continué el video carajo!- le pone play.

PLAY

----------

**Kikyou: **OIGAN! Tenemos que irnos el concierto es a las 21:00 tenemos una hora y media!

**Marco: **a mi no me culpes… los instrumentos se los llevaron hace una hora… tendríamos que habernos ido en esos momentos…

**Tina: **si nos hubiéramos ido antes la vocalista no se vería tan caliente- se moja los dedos con saliva y se toca el pecho y los retira de inmediato- caliente jujuju!

**Kikyou: **shannarou no baka!-  le saca la lengua y se pone una pistola en el corsé, unos cuchillos en las botas y un esparcidor de pimienta amarrado a los guates…- lizzzzta!

**Ernest: - **voz in off- pero… Roo, se desmayo y…

**Kikyou: **-cargándosela al hombro- decías?

**Marco: **dejen de cacarear como gallinas y vamos ¬¬ si llegamos tarde se arma una revuelta…

**Tina:** Gal? Cargaste de gasolina las motos no?

**Gerald:**en la mañana -.-¡!

Voz in off de narración, Kikyou: pero lo que no sabíamos era que nuestro confiable Gal, no había cargado gasolina… así que nos quedamos varados en medio del camino… frente… a un cementerio...

**Rosse: **chicos… sabían que los cementerios me asustan?

**Kikyou: **- guardando los guantes de motocicleta y terminando de patear a Gerald-  pero es la forma mas rápida de acortar camino… no tenemos los móviles y además no es en este cementerio el concierto…?

**Marco: **dejen de joder y vámonos… no quiero cagarme de frió por acá…además… quienes fueron los tarados que me hicieron llegar tarde ¬¬?

**Todos: **n-nUUUU

Voz in off, Kikyou: no sabíamos que entrar allí… no produciría un trauma eterno…

**Tina: **chicos..! Me estoy muriendo de frió…

**Marco: **te lo dije ¬¬ porque no olvidas tu maldita apariencia y te abrigas más ¬¬

**Tina: **pero estando guapa… ganamos mas audiencia -n

(Caída general en la casa sohma… pero todos atentos a la película mientras que Kikyou desapareció de la sala misteriosamente)

**Marco: **- le coloca su capa en los hombros y se adelanta cargando su pistola- en estos lares hay pervertidos… será mejor que no muestren muchos encantos…

**Kikyou: **jejejejeje bien chicos! Carguen sus armas! JAJAJAJA!

**Gerald: **QUIERES DEJAR DE REIRTE COMO TU PRIMO AYA-QUE-SE-YO! ES ENFERMANTE!

**Kikyou:** AYA-CHAN NO ES ENFERMANTE!

**Ernest: **chicos atraerán a los malos espíritus -UU

**Marco:- **mira a la camara- Roo? Estas bien…? Estas temblando?

**Rosse: _-_** voz in off- no pasa nada… saben que me asustan estas cosas u.u

**Tina: **- voz in off- chicos? algo me agarro el hombro- la camara la mira y ven a un cadáver ambulante con un ojo y partes de la piel sueltas…

**Todos:- ** se van corriendo- WAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Kikyou:**- disparando- mierda no se muere con nada!

**El resto- **PORQUR YA ESTA MUERTO!

(Mientras que en la casa sohma, Tohru esta abrazando a Kyou transformado en gato, pero todos creen que se fue con el rabo entre las patas por asustadizo)

**Gerald: **le perdimos?- sentado en el piso jadeando

**Kikyou**: no… y trajo amigos…- un grupo de otros zombies se les acercaban…- ROO SUELTA LA CAMARA!

**Rosse:** nooo si morimos quiero que queden registros de esto!

**Kikyou: **- sacando otra pistola de su corsé- jejejeje si voy a morir a manos de estos deformes… POR LO MENOS LUCHARE PARA QUE NO SEA PATETICA! KYOU! VOY A PENARTE DESPUES DE ESTO!**- **comienza a disparar

CAÍDA GENERAL EN LA CASA SOUMA)

**Voz x: **- in off- y aquí termina el segmento… ASUSTANDO A LAS PROMESAS DE LA MUSICA- se escuchan aplausos y nuestros protagonistas sueltan un suspiro de desconcierto…

**Marco: **QUE DEMONIOS?

**Presentador: **verán estamos en el programa: "caiga quien caiga", ustedes creían que tenían un concierto… pero en realidad estaban desde un principio posando para nuestras cámaras y cayeron redondo ante nuestra broma… lo del esqueleto en el hombro de Tina fue lo mejor….

**Kikyou: **- con cara sombría- y-yo-yo-yo…¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO TE MATO TÍO TE JURO QUE TE MATO!- saca el wakisashi y comienza a perseguir a todo el elenco, tina, gerald, marco y ernest, los persiguen con ella…

**Rosse: **- voz in off- esto… bueno aquí termina la grabación… a todos los familiares de Kiki, mucho gusto y nos vemos en otra grabación…- aparece Kikyou disparándole a todos con la pistola- Kiki!- todo se pone oscuro…

_**FIN… O TALVEZ NO….**_

Uotani: bien… eso fue estupido… aunque tengo que admitir que en la parte del esqueleto me asuste un poco…

Kyou: - apareciendo ya como humano- no puedo creer que vi a mi hermana vestida con eso…- suspiro el pobre gato

Shigure: esos chicos me cayeron bien… pero realmente estaban tan locos como Ki-chan

Tohru:-temblando- a-a-a-aunque fu-fu-fuera en broma… lo que hizo ese programa…. Me-me-me pareció ho-ho-horrible u.u

Kyou: mas horrible akito ¬¬

Hanajima: ya es tarde… vamos a dormir…

Kikyou:- en pijama- venga ya… tan temprano y quieren dormir?- mirando el reloj 00:34 hrs.- esta bien no es temprano… pero podríamos siquiera ver un video mas… o escuchar un poco de nuestra música!

Yuki: lo de la música suena bien prima- dijo el nezumi sonriente… mas le valía verla contenta…

Kikyou: ARIGATÔ YU-CHAN!- le salto encima y le dio un beso en la mejilla….- voy por mi CD de karaoke -

Uotani: karaoke?

Kikyou: es la versión sin mi voz… para cuando quiera cantar y no tenga que solo tocar mi guitarra XD- saco del montón de videos (Nda: no… aun no le ordenan) una caja con un CD adentro…- que comience la música!...

El sonido de unas campanas inundo el lugar cuando Kikyou le puso play al reproductor…

_Once I had a dream…_

_And this is it..._

Comienza a tocar unas guitarras y los tambores resuenan fuertemente... unos violines ponen una melodía apresurada mientras que un coro canta unos cánticos extraños…

_Once there was a child´s dream_

_One night the clock stuck twelve_

_The window open wide..._

La guitarra y el coro dicen otro cántico y kikyou canta nuevamente, Kyou se acerca a tohru y se sienta con ella, tohru apoya su cabeza en el hombro del gato, y este se sonroja pero la deja donde esta…

_Once there was a child´s heart _

_The age I learned to fly_

_And took a step outside_

El teclado y la guitarra hacen un solo mientras unas voces hacen la imitación del sonido el viento... Shigure y Yuki miran a su prima y sonríen al verla tan feliz cantando…

_Once I knew all the tales_

_It´s time to turn back time _

_Follow the pale moonlight_

Arisa ve como esta tohru y se los señala a Saki, ambas sonríen con dulzura mientras a su amiga descansando en el hombro del chico que siempre le había gustado...

_Once I wished for this night_

_Faiht brought me here_

_It´s time to cut the rope_

_And fly ..._

Kikyou se pone una mano en el pecho y entre abre los ojos, iba a comenzar a cantar el coro, todos notaron el cambio de posición y esperaron que comenzara esa parte de las canción...

_Fly to the dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more!_

Tohru mira a kikyou y comienza a tararear la canción con ella suavemente... la melodía le decía como iba… era algo mágico…

_Dark chest of wonders _

_Seen througt the eyes_

_Of the ones with pure heart_

_Once so long ago..._

Después de un rato todos comienzan a tararear... Kikyou se pone de pie agarra su guitarra y comienza a tocar junto con el solo de guitarra y bajo…

_The one in the Big Blue is what_

_The world stole from me_

Kyou se emociona y toma la mano de tohru suavemente... esta le corresponde y parecen una pareja de enamorados que se sientan a escuchar un concierto…

_This night will bring him_

_Back to me…!_

Shigure se para junto a su prima y hace como si cantara... ella se pone espalda contra espalda con el y comienzan con el coro… mientras que shigure solo finge…

_Fly to the dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more!_

Todos comienzan a reír y se ponen a cantar el coro junto con kikyou

_Dark chest of wonders _

_Seen througt the eyes_

_Of the ones with pure heart_

_Once so long ago..._

Kikyou ve a su hermano y a Tohru de esa manera tan comprometedora que no puede evitar sonreír y desafinar un poco… pero se recupera de inmediato y continua cantando…

_Fly to the dream_

_Far across the sea_

_All the burdens gone_

_Open the chest once more!_

La canción esta por terminar y todos se vuelven a sentar... Kikyou continúa cantado la última estrofa y toca la guitarra con más suavidad…

_Dark chest of wonders _

_Seen througt the eyes_

_Of the ones with pure heart_

_Once so long ago..._

La canción poco a poco se extingue… Kikyou hace el último acorde y todo queda nuevamente en silencio…

Kyou y Tohru se separan avergonzados pero Kyou le dirige una dulce mirada…

Kikyou: y… que tal? No canto tan mal?

Yuki: ya veo porque eras tan popular – dijo el nezumi apoyándose en la mesa y sonriéndole a su prima

Shigure: la voz de los ángeles ha entrado a mi casa y ha…!- cojinazo por parte de Kikyou- estoy tratando de elogiarte!

Kikyou: lo se - pero me gusta tirarte cojines o cosas a la cara -- a shigure le salen unas lagrimitas de cocodrilo- y que tal ustedes chicas? Como ven a la hermana de su amigo Kyou?

Uotani: pues aunque estés algo loca… se nota que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar… aunque no logro entender a tus ex compañeros ¬¬

Hanajima: te falta vergüenza… pero eres abierta… eso te hace especial… aunque tus ondas me muestran cosas distintas- la chica queda mirando a Kikyou y esta solo sonríe con una gotita en la cabeza…

Kyou: pues tengo que admitir que has madurado mucho hermanita… pero sigues siendo una niñata insufrible…- la mira con cariño- pero no se como la genética me jugo una tan mala pasada al darme una hermana así XD

Kikyou:- le pone un ramo de cebolletas que solo dios sabe de donde saco en la boca, Kyou solo escupe las cosas- te pasa por meter con-mi-go -

Tohru… mejor vamos a dormir… - la chica bostezo y subió junto con sus amigas y Kikyou a la habitación…

Kikyou: cerrando la puerta y poniendo unos cojines en el espacio que queda entre el piso y la puerta…- bien chicas… hablemos del problema más grande de nosotras… LOS CHICOS – caída general en la habitación…

Hanajima: para que?

Uotani: jajaja será divertido oír tus anécdotas con los hombres…

Kikyou: que piensas Tohru-chan?

Tohru: e-ah-un bu-bueno…

Kikyou: jajájajá ya te veo en el altar con mi hermano eh?- le susurro al oído, solo Tohru lo escucho y se sonrojo con creces- bueno… como a la edad de 10 años Salí con mi primer "chico"- se sentó en su futón y abrazo un cojin…- el estaba enfermo… y yo era una mocosa que no entendía nada… solo le dije que saliera de allí y respirara el aire de la ciudad… fuimos al parque de diversiones, cominos un helado y cuando lo lleve nuevamente a su casa… casi me castigan por haberlo sacado sin permiso de nadie… pero el se interpuso y evito que me castigaran mas allá de un regaño simple…

Tohru- pensando-_ese chico me suena a akito no se porque…_

Uotani: pero háblanos de una relación mas formal ¬¬

Kikyou: bueno… hace tres años salía con un chico en la universidad… miren hay una cosa que nunca tienen que aceptarle a un hombre… y es que frente a sus amigos tu no eres mas que la acompañante de la semana… pues después que hizo eso… lo puse de patitas en polvorosa… por que le salí persiguiendo por como tres calles con mi wakisashi XD

Hanajima: un, pero hay alguien que te guste ahora…?

Kikyou: te interesaste eh Saki?- la chica solo se sonrojo un poco- pues hay uno… se llama eh?- se acerco a la puerta con cuidado y la abrió de golpe… a sus pies… aparecieron Shigure Yuki y Kyou, todos azules del miedo…- YO LOS MATO!- de dios sabe donde saco su wakisashi y comenzó a perseguir a los chicos por la casa… se escucharon un par de estruendos y una de las puertas corredizas se rompió… cuando Kikyou volvió… decidieron que era mejor dormir…

Tohru:- pensando-_ oka-san… hoy Kyou-kun y yo bueno… hemos estado muy juntos cuando Kikyou canto su canción… esa música tenia algo especial… creo que cada sohma tiene algo especial que hace que los demás se alegren… espero que Kikyou siga cantando… así talvez… pueda cercarme mas al corazón de Kyou-kun…_

FIN CAPITULO!

Y que les pareció?

La letra de la canción es perteneciente al grupo Nightwish, nu se si lo conocen (si lo conocen díganmelo pofis! Es que quiero conocer a mas gente que le uste XD)

AGRADESCO TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS….

A Les diré las parejas en el fic, bueno en un principio…

Kyou-Tohru

Yuki- Kagura (muy extraño lo se…pero es que desde el final del anime me pareció que encajaban XD)

Hiro- Kisa (como nu XD)

Hatori – Kikyou

Shigure – akito (no yaoi… es que akito es mujer… si no lo sabias aquí se enteran XD)

BUENOO eso hasta ahora….

Kyou: ¬¬ oye deja de hablar que sino te va a salir la cuenta muy larga y el Internet es caro ¬¬ shigure te va a matar si sabe que esta usando su computador…

Shiro: que shigure se pudra -

Kyou: ¬¬

Shiro: bueno nus vemos! Y recuerden… NO ME DIGAN POR MI NICK COMPLETO…. SOLO SHIRO-CHAN VALE? xD


	4. kimono fiesta y huida

**Capitulo 4/ una reunión feliz.**

Pasaron las semanas, dos para precisar y ya era como siempre año nuevo, Kikyou se había apoderado de el entretecho de la casa y lo había arreglado para hacer una buena habitación, como ella era bajita (1.62 poco mas talvez, aunque mas alta que tohru) le sentaba bien el espacio de 1.80 de alto.

Kikyou: happy new year, happy new year too every body in my house!- Canturreaba, se había acostumbrado a pasearse cantando por la casa.

Tohru: Ki-chan, hoy estaremos solas…- dijo Tohru con voz triste, mientras lavaba los platos del desayuno.

Kikyou: que? Eso yo no lo perdono… SHIGURE, YUKI, KYOU! VENGAN AHORA MISMO!-de la nada aparecieron los tres sohmas frente a la puerta de la cocina- como es eso de que tienen que dejarnos solitas hoy?

Yuki: … cada año es igual… para celebrar año nuevo…- se estremeció

Shigure: solo serán tres días primita- dijo con su característica sonrisa de perrito lindo.

Tohru: este año no tendrán que preocuparse por mí…- trato de decir sonriente, pero Kikyou se le interpuso con cara maléfica

Kikyou: por que iremos todos a esa dichosa reunión y nadie va a quejarse!- los tres sohmas hombres quedaron mirando a su prima con pasmo- esta decidido! Tohru a comprar ropa para vernos bien hoy a la noche!- agarro a Tohru y se la llevo como lo hizo ayame cuando la llevo a comer fuera cuando se conocieron.

Kyou: de-demo… agh! Mi hermana me vuelve completamente loco!- grita el neko agarrandose la cabeza con desesperación.

Yuki: es tu hermana como has dicho…¬¬ deberías controlarla…

Kyou: como tu controlas a ayame ¬¬?- ambos se miraron con rayitos en los ojos y shigure desapareció de la escena ya previsto lo que se venia…

. Con Kikyou y Tohru.

Kikyou: KYAA! Mira este kimono! Waaaaa! Y este vestido!- la sohma recorría todos los pasillos mirando la hermosa ropa de la tienda departamental

Tohru: etto Ki-chan… yo al no ser una sohma no puedo asistir a esa reunión, además… akito no querrá verme ni es pintura…

Kikyou: daijobu, Tohru-chan tiene miedo de Aki-chan ne?

Tohru: etto… un- bajo la cabeza sonrojada

Kikyou: akito-chan puede ser muy cruel... pero… es por la soledad que alberga en su corazón…- se sentó en una de las bancas que habían y miro a Tohru con tristeza- te contare una triste verdad Tohru… siéntate…- la chica asintió y se sentó con su amiga.- esto paso hace mucho… no se los detalles, pero akito desde su nacimiento fue despreciada por sus padres… tiempo después ellos murieron… akito antes de la muerte de sus padres era muy linda y simpática… yo… la admiraba de lejos, ella siempre decía : "yo encontrare la manera de que todos los de el jounishi dejen de tener esa maldición!"- Kikyou se hecho a reír mientras se cubría la cara con la mano, Tohru mientras tanto se preguntaba por que hablaba en femenino cuando se refería a akito.- te contare un secreto Tohru…- la chica miro la sonrisa maternal de la sohma- ¿sabes porque me hice profesora de historia? – Tohru negó lentamente- es para saber mas sobre la maldición sohma, todo comenzó en china… he estado investigando pero nunca llego al meollo del asunto… estoy tan frustrada… akito quería hacer toda esta investigación ella sola… pero su corazón se ha cerrado y ya no ve la vida como antes… por eso quiero… que ella sea feliz… y por eso la trato como otros no…

Tohru: como…otros no?

Kikyou: jejeje es que todos le temen! Y yo en cambio le grito y le doy capos (hostias) en la cabeza cuando no me gusta su comportamiento… no la obedezco… y me burlo de lo que hace… eso le encanta a Aki-chan… que la traten como una igual…

Tohru: y otra cosa… por que le dices a akito-san en femenino?

Kikyou: porque es mujer por que mas?- Tohru quedo blanca de la impresión- jura que no lo sabias? Jajajajajaja que miedo Tohru-chan! La conoces de hace tanto tiempo y no te enteras de que es mujer? A como tanto!- la chica se hecho a reír mientras Tohru no podía sacarse la cara de pasmo.

Tohru: pe-pe-pero en-en-entonces…!- Tohru estaba completamente ida en su razonamiento lógico de mujer + akito papa.

Kikyou: ala Tohru-chan! Veamos esos vestidos de allá!- agarro a Tohru y entro a una tienda de kimonos finos.

. Con los chicos.

Kyou: oye rata que haces viendo las películas de mi hermana?- pregunto al ver que el nezumi examinaba los títulos de los videos.

Yuki: para ser sincero nada que te importe baka-neko… pero si quieres saberlo… estoy buscando algún video divertido, sin honda-san ni Ki-chan esta casa parece cementerio…

Kyou: … te acompaño… nada gano con ver el cielo nublado…- dijo el neko molesto y se sentó con su primo a ver los títulos…- mira este nezumi "mi llegada a estados unidos… PERVERT CLUB AL ATAQUE"?

Yuki: ponlo- el neko asintió y a pareció en mismo anunciado de la anterior película.

----película----

Kikyou: -voz in off- **ohayo minnasan! ****Ahora acabo de llagar a los estados unidos... que nervios! Me ha costado lo mío convencer a Aki-chan y a mis primos y por supuesto a Kyou-chan para que me dejen venir a estudiar… pero… ahora "_estoy aquí, queriendo convertir los campos en ciudad mezclando el cielo con eeeel mar, se que no regresaras lo que nos paso! No repetirá jamás… mil años no me alcanzaran…"_**– se escuchan unos aplausos y frente a la camara aparece la nombrada Tina en el anterior video.

Tina: **como nos dijo el profesor… eres muy linda y resaltante… además tienes una muy bonita voz… Kikyo sohma.**

Kikyou:- voz in off-** tu eres Tina VonTurunen? ****Serás mi compañera de cuarto... cuantos años tienes?**

Tina:** Venga ya, sabes pronunciar muy bien mi nombre! Tienes también un muy bonito acento… tengo 22 años y tu?**

Kikyou: **Tengo 16 años…**

Tina: **16! MIERDA TÍA ERES MAS EMPOLLONA QUE ROOSE!**

Kikyou: **que quien? Espera déjame apagar la camara.**

Kikyou: mientras viajábamos hablamos de muchas cosas, el auto de tina era un convertible y mi pelo quedo esponjado y por la forma de conducir de Tina estoy segura que termine pálida!

Kikyou:- voz in off un edificio de ladrillos se erguía frente a las chicas Tina lo miraba hastiada- **WAAAA ES PRESIOSO!**

Tina: **después le odiaras, es molesto**…- se escucha una música de rap- **HAY NO…! EL PERVERT CLUB!**

Kikyou: **WHA-WHAT!**- la camara cae al piso y enfoca a unos chicos sosteniendo a Kikyou y levantándola, Tina la agarra y los persigue gritándoles cosas… mientras que Ki-chan seguia en el piso con cara pasmada.

---- dejemos a los chicos riéndose de las desgracias de Kikyou y vayamos a ver que hacen ella y Tohru---

Kikyou: bien… tenemos los kimonos! Ahora a comer un helado de chocolate!- grito levantando las pesadas bolsas.

Tohru: Ki-Ki-Ki-chan… no puedo aceptarlo… tu me compraste un kimono tan caro y fino que…- Kikyou le miro con mirada asesina

Kikyou: no te jodas tanto Tohru-chan… si te lo he comprado es porque quise y por que puedo… si te invitan tu no te pongas a decir "pero no es molestia" o "no tenias porque hacerlo" eso me sienta muy mal ¬¬ pareciera que no lo apreciases ¬¬-

Tohru: no… yo lo aprecio de verdad! Pero mi oka-san siempre me decía que aprovecharse de la amabilidad de los demás era malo!

Kikyou: entonces? No te estas aprovechando… si alguien te invita no es aprovecho… y ahora te invito al helado mas caro de la tienda!- se la llevo arrastrando.

.-horas mas tarde en la entrada de la casa sohma-.

Kikyou: tadaima!- grito la sohma, pero callo de inmediato al escuchar unas risas masculinas, una era de Kyou… y la otra…?

Tohru: que pasa Ki-chan?- pregunto al ver que la sohma estaba con cara de miedo.

Kikyou: no escuchas lo mismo que yo?- pregunto agudizando el oído.

Tohru:_ no puede ser…! Esa risa es de Yuki y Kyou-kun!_ Nany?

Kikyou: vamos a ver?- dijo, ambas caminaron y se pararon frente a la puerta, donde vieron a shigure en mismo estado que ambas, abrieron de golpe la puerta y gozaron con la imagen de sus dos primos regocijándose de risa al ver como Kikyou era filmada persiguiendo en pijama junto con otras chicas a unos tíos encapucha que reclamaban por clemencia…

Shigure: ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! KYOU Y YUKI ESTÁN EN LA MISMA HABITACION SIN MATARSE NI INSULTARSE! Y ESTÁN RIENDO!- grito el inu azul del miedo escondiéndose tras su prima que estaba afirmada de la pared para no desmayarse de la impresión ¬¬

Yuki:-aguantando costosamente la risa- ho-hola Ki-Kiki uajajajajajaja- el nezumi cayo de espaldas golpeando el piso mientras reía… y por su parte Kyou no estaba mejor, señalaba las imágenes del video sin prestarle atención a las personas que estaban anonadadas viéndoles. Para ser sincera era una escena un tanto patética ¬¬

Kyou: mierda esos tíos si que eran divertidos- soltó en un suspiro poniéndole la mano en el estomago mientras pasaban los créditos.- hola aneue

Kikyou: -.- quienes son y que hicieron con mi hermano y primo?- dijo asustada viendo las cara de felicidad de los jóvenes.

Kyou: porque?- pregunto el neko molesto- acaso no lo parecemos?

El trío: NO!- gritaron al unísono.

Shigure: Yuki nunca rie frente a nadie!

Kikyou: mi hermanito seria incapaz de pasar mas de 3 minutos con Yu-chan sin pelearse!

Tohru: además ustedes no son así!

Yuki¿? Pues… es que me puse a revisar tus videos Ki-chan… y encontré este- le muestra la película y Kikyou se pone color morado… entre azul del miedo… y roja de la vergüenza XD.

Kyou: no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que acompañe al baka-nezumi viéndolo… y al final no tome en cuenta que estaba aquí y comencé a reír con las estupideces que te hacían ese grupo de compañeros… la de la bañera estuvo muy buena debo decirlo XD! (Nda: pensad o mal pensad lo que queráis, abajo o en el próximo capi os diré que paso XD eso claro si recibo reviews ¬¬).

Shigure: la bañera…?- pregunto divertido mirando lujuriosamente a su prima… esta enrojeció y les quito el video a sus primos.

Kikyou: NADIE VOLVERA A HABLAR DE ESTE VIDEO NI DE BROMA ENTENDIDO?- los cuatro oyentes asintieron con miedo y esperaron que a su prima se le bajaran las revoluciones… XD

Tohru: ah! Ya son las 6! Tenemos poco tiempo Ki-chan!- grito señalando las bolsas que estaban en la entrada de la sala, Kikyou dio un salto y termino parada frente a la puerta, agarro a Tohru y a las bolsas y subió las escaleras frenética…dejando con cara de "que onda?" a tres juunishi…

. Habitación de Kikyou.

Tohru: a ponernos los kimonos, Ki-chan… etto nunca me he puesto uno, siempre he usado yukatas…- dijo apenada.

Ki-chan: andale yo igual… veamos…- saco de la primera bolsa un kimono rosa pálido con hojas verdes, luego uno blanco mas delgado, y después unas cintas de distintos tonos de verde y rosa y al final unas sandalias típicas japonesas junto con las calcetas.- creo que la yukata blanca va primero…Tohru sácate en vestido y pontéela- la mujer de pelo trenzado rojo se volteo y en unos instantes Tohru ya tenia la blanca y delgada yukata encima.

Tohru: que frió… Ki-chan ya estoy lista- la sohma se volteo y le sonrió a la honda acto seguido le encajo el kimono rosado y comenzó a ponérselo con los otros accesorios, en un final Tohru se veía hermosa, el kimono rosado resaltaba su pálida tez y sus ojos oscuros se veían mas grandes de lo normal (Nda: que de por si son enormes ¬¬), luego Kikyou se alejo un poco y se puso en posición triunfante.

Kikyou: JAJAJA (risa ayame (Nda: los dos son muuuy problemáticos… pero a la vez carismáticos) I AM GREAT! I do it I do it jujujuju!- como siempre que estaba feliz comenzó a bailar y a cantar cosas sin sentido…

Tohru: co-co-como me-me que-queda?- dijo dulcemente y en voz baja, su piel había tomado un color rosado.

Kikyou: WONDERFULL! Eres preciosa Tohru-chan!- se le acerco al oído y le susurro- estoy segura de que Kyou tendrá los colores por las nubes cuando te vea- ahora la con los colores por las nubes era Tohru ¬¬.

Tohru: de-déjame ver el Ki-Ki-kimono que compraste- agarro la bolsa y lo saco y estiro; el primero y mas delgado a diferencia del de Tohru era negro, la siguiente capa era roja, y la ultima era de base negra y llamas desde abajo en color amarillo y terminaba en rojo, en la parte de atrás del rojo había un dragón negro estampado; las cintas de Kikyou eran, la mas grande amarilla y las siguientes anaranjadas.- no es un poco llamativo?

Kikyou: XD yo soy llamativa aunque no lo quiera Tohru, mi cabello no ayuda mucho… es verdad! Tenemos que ingeniarnos peinados!- miro con la cara sombría a Tohru… esta por su parte rezo para que la parte loco-psicópata de la sohma no saliera XD.

.piso inferior.

Shigure:- molesto por el ruido de risas y jugueteos que se escuchaban en el piso superior- que estarán haciendo ese par de niñitas ¬¬

Yuki: cuando las vi, traían bolsas de una tienda de kimonos… lo mas seguro es que estén cambiándose, y con lo buena que es Kikyou para hacer de una ida al baño una travesía…

Shigure: jajaja es verdad… de pequeña siempre se imaginaba aventuras y cosas, le encantaba jugar de que era una pirata y cosas así… - dijo apoyando su cabeza y sus manos y por su mente pasaban mil imágenes de Kikyou jugueteando y rompiendo cosas…

Kyou: - mosqueado por todo el escándalo, ya ni siquiera su amado techo le proporcionaba paz ya que la habitación de Kikyou estaba justo bajo el- voy a hablar con ellas ¬¬ ya me cansaron…

Yuki: espera baka-neko, conociendo a Kikyou si las interrumpes es capaz de dispararte ¬¬

Kyou:- deteniéndose en seco- bueno será…- mira su reloj (Nda: poco me importa si tiene ¬¬) y nota que ya es tarde…

Shigure: será mejor ir a apresurarlas, akito no querrá que llaguemos tarde- los dos mas jóvenes le dedicaron una mirada asesina y emprendieron la subida hasta la habitación de Kikyou, como estaba en el entretecho, había que entrar con una escalera, no optando por eso, Yuki agarro un palo (Nda: dios sabe de donde lo saco) y comenzó a golpear la entrada del techo.

Yuki: Ki-chan, honda-san! Es tarde!- los ruidos se detuvieron y la puerta trampa se abrió, allí una mano le extendió la camara de video.

Kikyou: usadla para cuando bajemos! Les tenemos una fantástica sorpresa!- dijo desde la habitación, las risitas nerviosas de Tohru eran bastante notorias, aunque no tanto como las carcajadas a toda voz de Kikyou.

Kyou: no se demoren mucho! No quiero tener que encontrarme con akito y además tener que escuchar su largos y estupidos sermones!- dijo molesto.

Tohru: gomen nazai Kyou-kun… ya estamos casi listas… bajad por favor…- dijo la nerviosa voz de Tohru.

Yuki: ya que, las esperamos abajo…- dijo el nezumi fastidiado y bajo las escaleras con la camara encendida y lista para grabar.

.2 minutos después.

Kikyou: estamos listas!- Dijo tras la puerta corrediza- estáis vosotros listos?

Kyou: solo apurense!- grito hastiado hasta las puntas del pelo.

Kikyou: lista Tohru… 1, 2 3!- la puerta corrediza se abrió de golpe, los sohma no sabían que decir, Kyou opto por sonrojarse hasta que en el resto de su cuerpo no quedaba ni una gota de sangre, Yuki por su parte las miro a ambas y miro el contraste en las formas de usar los kimonos, Tohru lo traía impecable, y su cabello estaba hecho un moño en la parte de atrás y frente a su cara caían dos mechoncitos trenzado dándole un aspecto infantil e inocente, por su parte Kikyou no se sabia si es que era una nueva propuesta de moda o es que se había enredado al ponerse el kimono ¬¬, la ultima capa en el lado derecho estaba colgando de la cintura de la chica dejando así ver parte del dragón negro, y en la parte de abajo tenia un enredo un poco mayor: las dos ultimas capas estaban amarradas de tal forma que dejaran ver la yukata negra debajo, su peinado tampoco era muy formal, un mechón de su cabello le cubría media cara, en la parte de atrás tenia un moño cubierto de una tela roja y amarrado por unas largas cintas blancas y el cabello restante estaba trenzado con la cinta, además que de su cintura colgaban su wakisashi y katana ¬.¬. Shigure solo sonrió XD.

Kyou:- dándose la vuelta para que no notasen su sonrojo- Venga ya! Vámonos el viaje de por si a la casa principal es largo!

Kikyou: creo que alguien no quiere que noten su sonrojo eh? Kyou-chan?- dijo picaramente.

Yuki: eso no interesa ¬¬ mírate! Que es ese enredo de nudos y colores que traes encima Ki-chan!

Shigure: bah, ambas se ven preciosas y eso es lo que cuenta…- se acerca a Kikyou y le ofrece su brazo ridículamente en una reverencia, esta lanza un carcajada y sonríe ampliamente.

Kikyou: oh! Joven caballero… no estará insinuando que camine a su lado?- dijo con voz fingida mientras ahogaba una risita.

Shigure: es que no puedo permitir como caballero que soy, que una dulce y bella dama camine solo a estas horas de la noche…- dijo con la misma voz fingida

Kikyou: por los viejos tiempo Gure-chan- dijo sonriente mientras colocaba sus manos en su ante brazo

Shigure: por los viejo tiempos Ki-chan -- ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Yuki: que significa esto ¬¬?- pregunto sorprendido y aguantando las ganas de reírse de la forma de actuar.

Kyou: ¬/¬ te-te sienta bien / - dijo y se fue corriendo, Tohru solo se puso la mano en el pecho y sonrió dulcemente… Kyou le había hecho un cumplido.

----------- casa sohma------------

Kikyou: que bien… cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar!- dijo estirándose y respirando el aroma que la casa despedía…

Yuki: otra vez aquí…- dijo algo deprimido… pero activo sus ánimos al instante por una de las miradas asesinas de Kikyou.

Kikyou: para Tohru-chan esta es la primera celebración de año nuevo no?- la honda asintió avergonzada y muuuuuuy nerviosa.- calma… nadie pretenderá hacerte un daño mientras yo este contigo, todos los sohma me conocen… y saben cuan peligrosa llego a ser cuando me lo propongo.

Kyou: tú eres peligrosa siempre ¬¬- dijo el gato.

Kikyou: lo tomo como cumplido ¬¬ eh? Y shigure?- dijo mirando a todas partes, le vio hablando con ayame y Hatori- aya-chan- susurro la chica, luego vio los ojos de mentira de shigure e intuyo lo que el novelista estaba contándole a sus amigos- jajaja shigure se trae algo, acompáñenme a ver…- agarro a los chicos y los acerco al grupo, los escondió tras una planta y se puso tras los dos juunishi ajenos al plan, shigure noto que su prima estaba en posición y lanzo una risita, la serpiente y el dragón se voltearon, pero Kikyou atino a echarse al piso de golpe.

Ayame: de que te ríes Gure-san?- pregunto con su característica voz inocentona.

Shigure: solo de lo que haremos esta noche… aya…- dijo (Nda: como típicamente en el anime)

Ayame: esta noche no voy a dejarte… Gure-san- le complemento

Los dos: mola!- levantaron el pulgar en forma de aceptación

Hatori: no os cansáis nunca chicos?- pregunto con su típica voz plana. Todo era normal… bueno hasta que…

Kikyou:- saltando sobre ellos- ayaya-chan hariri-chan!- se escucho un estruendo y un par de quejidos, los sohma mas jóvenes y Tohru se acercaron, solo para aguantar la risa por el panorama: ayame, con sus característica ropa blanca con abrigo rojo estaba debajo de Hatori, el cual vestido con su traje formal de etiqueta estaba debajo de Kikyou, la cual sonreía y ronroneaba como gato (Nda: es hermana de Kyou…algo de gato tiene que tener XD).

Hatori: kifkyoughf salgfte def enghcimaf! (kikyou salte de encima!)- Trato de gritar el caballito de mar, digo… dragón XD.

Kikyou: AH! GOMEN NAZAI!- grito levantándose y arreglándose la ropa, mientras que los protagonistas aguantaban la risa.- debo pesar una tonelada!

Hatori: yo creo que dos ¬¬ que tanta cosa traes encima… y que es "eso" que traes puesto? ¬¬- pregunto observando a su prima de pies a cabeza

Kikyou: el kimono formal desformalizado por mi, dos espadas japonesas, una mágnum, una daga, una camara de video con y spray anti-delincuentes de pimienta patentado por la policía estado unidense - - tomo aire y termino- y claro, mi humanidad también.

Hatori: ahora será mejor que te quites de ahí por que estas aplastando a ayame ¬¬

Kikyou: ah! Sumimasen ayaya-chan!- le levanto de un tiron y comenzó a sacudirle la ropa…

Ayame: eh? Quien eres?- la sohma inflo las mejillas y sencillamente se puso su camara en la cabeza, a la serpiente se le ilumino la cara- KI-CHAN!- la agarro y comenzó a girarla, la sohma reía con energía… pero…

Kikyou:- dándole un capo en la cabeza- MIRA QUE OLVIDARTE DE MI SO-CARCA!- dijo señalando a la serpiente con chichones.

Yuki & Kyou XD: se lo merecía ¬¬- se miraron y desviaron las miradas molestas.

Tohru: o-ohaio ha-Hatori-san- dijo acercándose al único sohma cuerdo del lugar¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno… después de decir eso ayame comenzó a molestar a Yuki y a Kyou, se gano un par de golpes y para mala suerte de ambos cayo sobre Kikyou, la cual se enojo y comenzó a perseguirles a los tres con la katana, y con shigure no se podía hablar porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose XD.

Hatori: Tohru-san? Que haces aquí?- instintivamente miro a Kikyou con reproche…- no me digas que Kikyou ¬¬- se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar la cantidad de insultos que le tenia preparados a la sohma.

Tohru: ha-hai, ella no quería quedarse en casa y no quería dejarme sola, así que solo… me obligo T.T- dijo Tohru avergonzada, pero cuando se volteo a Hatori, le vio con la cara oscurecida y temblando de rabia, estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios.- AH! Sumimasen! No debí venir!- la castaña comenzó a hacer reverencias una tras la otra, Hatori relajo el rostro y se le volteo.

Hatori: no es culpa tuya… es culpa de esa es…- contuvo nuevamente las ganas de soltar la montaña de insultos a la sohma, desde pequeños que nadie le hacia rabiar de esa manera… Kikyou sohma, el cataclismo ambulante, la bateadora asesina… tenia muchos sobrenombres… el que mejor le quedaba era "cataclismo sohma".

Kikyou: uf…- soltó la joven después de darle a cada uno de los chicos una buena tunda, se giro a Hatori y a Tohru y vio como el sohma contenía las ganas de insultarle, se le ocurrió un malévolo plan…- hariri-chan, llevame en tu espalda!

Hatori: no tienes 5 años compórtate, ¬¬- dijo con mas de una venita de enojo en la sien.

Tohru: por que le pides a Hatori-san que te lleve en su espalda?- pregunto inocentemente…

Hatori: por que la in…-se reprimió denuevo la lluvia de insultos- Kikyou… siempre estaba de pequeña colgada de la espalda de todos… en preferencia de la mía… porque en ese entonces era el mas alto junto con shigure…

Kikyou: un! Además hariri-chan es muuuuuuuuuyyyyyyy fuerte y me soportaba con todo mi arsenal encima! Jejejeje recuerdo cuando me fracture el tobillo en la excursión… a hariri-chan le hicieron cargarme durante mas de tres horas!- la sohma lanzo un par de carcajadas… por su parte Hatori reprimía las ganas de ahorcar a la pelirroja…

- etto… ohaio Hatori-san- dijo una voz muy tímida y dulce… tras ellos estaba el chico de cabello largo rubio oscuro de Ritsu Sohma.

Kikyou: RIT-CHAN!- la chica aparto a Hatori de un guantazo dejándole en el piso, entre los cuatro sohmas (shigure, ayame, Kyou y Yuki) tuvieron que agarrarle para que no la matara frente a Ritsu.

Ritsu: perdona… no te conozco…- dijo tímidamente

Kikyou: OTRO MAS! Al demonio con los sohma tienen horrible memoria ¬¬ me voy por seis años al extranjero y que pasa? De pronto a todos se les da por olvidarme!- grita la chica desesperada mientras se revuelve los cabellos efusivamente.

Ritsu: Ki-Kikyou-san?- pregunto avergonzado, la chica asintió con ojitos de estrella, el chico bajo la mirada para armar una de sus escenas…- SUMMIMASEN! GOMEN NASAI NUNCA DEBI OLVIDARME DE TI! GOMEN NASAI! INSULTO A TODOS LOS SOHMA OLVIDANDOTE GOMEN NASAI! DEVERIA HACERME SEPPUKU GOMEN NAZAI!- de la nada apareció shigure y le toco el costado con los índices… haciendo que el sohma de kimono violeta cayera al piso relajado XD (Nda: amo las escenas en la cuales shigure hace eso! XD me parto de la risa).

Tohru: Rit-chan-san! Estas bien?- pregunto la sohma acercándose, pero Kikyou la detuvo y coloco al sohma en una silla, luego se puso en cunclillas frente a el

Kikyou: Rit-chan no debería ponerse así… Rit-chan tendría que sonreír y abrazar a Kikyou para hacerla sentir bienvenida denuevo en casa no crees? Además…- la chica hizo una pausa- MIRAME BIEN! Estoy cambiadísima! Mi cabello esta mas oscuro, mi piel ya no es blanquecina, estoy un poco más alta y desarrollada, mi voz a cambiado un poco, no ando con mi camara en la cabeza- tomo aire y finalizo- es obvio que no me reconocieras…

Ritsu: a… hai…

Kyou: VENGA SUELTAME KAGURA!- grito el sohma, los que miraban el espectáculo de Ritsu con Kikyou se voltearon y vieron como la jabalí perseguía al gato, el cual escapaba como loco.

Kagura: KYOU-KUN TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!- decía desquiciada, mientras cuanto sohma que estaba cerca esquivaba a la joven.

Kikyou: Kagugu-chan!- se le lanzo encima y se escucho un PLAF bastante fuerte ¬¬

Kagura: Ki-CHAN!- grito, y le repondio el abrazo, entre tanto abracito Kikyou le guiño un ojo a Kyou para que se escondiera… este no se hizo de rogar y agradeció el cielo que tenia a una hermana tan compresiva XD.- AH! Ohaio Tohru-chan!- dijo la sohma aun estrujando a su prima, la cual al parecer estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de tratos tan brutales…

Tohru: ah, ohaio Kagura-san…

Kagura: adivino… Kikyou te obligo a venir ne?

Tohru: un… no quería que me quedara sola…

Kagura: que bien! Ahora no solo seremos Kisa-chan y yo las únicas mujeres… aunque Ki-chan sabe que hacer eso esta contra las normas ¬¬- dijo mirando con reproche a su prima, la cual después de tanto abrazo y ajetreo, estaba mas desordenada y enredada que antes…

Kikyou: Yo…- el fondo se puso negro y una única luz alumbro a Kikyou- nunca recibo ordenes, nunca tomo en cuenta las advertencias…soy la reina de las trastadas, la diosa del desastre, la madre de las bromas pesadas… MI NOMBRE ES SOHMA KIKYOU… o mejor dicho… CATACLISMO SOHMA AL ATAQUE! JAJAJAJA- mientras reía como ayame, el mismo se coloco junto a ella y rieron un poco- por que me quitas mi estrellato ¬¬

Ayame: tu me copiaste la risa ¬¬

Kikyou: es cierto…ah… enciendan la luz… terminemos con esta farsa vale?- Dijo la sohma y el escenario negro desapareció dejando a todos con cara de "que demonios?"

- urusena… eres tan escandalosa como de joven ¬¬- dijo la voz de un niño, era Hiro… junto con Kisa…

Kikyou: MIS NIÑOS!- grito apunto de lanzarse sobre ellos, pero todos los otros juunishi y Tohru la agarraron de la ropa- que hacen?

Hatori: toma en cuenta algo Kikyou ¬¬ si te tiras sobre ellos los matas del impacto ¬¬

Shigure: además de causarte a ti misma un trauma eterno ¬¬

Kikyou: no lo había pensado… bah soy una despistada…

Hiro: tonta ¬¬ querías matarnos acaso? Acaso estabas librándote de un problema? Que plan tienes que en el estorbamos…?- dijo con su característico tonó altanero la cabra del zodiaco…

Kisa: Kikyou obaa-chan-dijo la pequeña trotando suavemente a su prima… ambas se abrazaron dulcemente… luego Kikyou soltó a kisa dejándola con Tohru y se acerco a Hiro…

Kikyou: no, no tengo ningún plan contra ti, acaso estas insinuado que soy una asesina? Estas diciendo que alguien de una salud mental perturbada como la mía no debería seguir viviendo?

Hiro: estas diciendo que soy un mentiroso? Acaso insinúas que talvez tengo una imagen de ti incorrecta? Piensas que no se sobre tu salud mental?

Kikyou: acaso crees que yo creo que no sabes sobre mi estado? Acaso insinúas que soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que eres muy inteligente? Estas insinuando que alguien como yo debería estar en un internado de salud mental?

Hiro: insinúas que soy tonto? Crees…- y así continuo la larga conversación… después de unos minutos los sohma se cansaron…

Todos: CALLAOS DE UNA MALDITA VEZ QUIEREN?

Kikyou: gomen, gomen… es que cuando hablo con Hiro siempre se me va la olla XD

Hiro: además Kikyou es la única con la que puedo mantener una conversación de un nivel intelectual un tanto elevado ¬¬, es la única que ha podido contra argumentar mis argumentos ¬¬

Kikyou: venga ya… saludadme a los antipáticos de Rin y Kuroneko (Nda: forma de que Kikyou nombra a kureno XD).

Kyou: a donde rayos vas?

Kikyou: a saludar a aki-chan! Desde hace tres semanas que estoy en Japón y aun no le había venido a saludar… ni siquiera le avise que llegue a Japón…

Shigure: y como Hatori sabia de tu llegada?

Kikyou: por que nos escribíamos mails casi todas las semanas

Yuki: y porque nunca nos dijiste Hatori?

Hatori: nunca preguntaron ¬¬- la mayoría de los juunishi querían matar al dragón en ese instante ¬¬. La sohma pelirroja se interno en sector donde vivía la diosa akito sohma…

: Fin capitulo 4:

No he recibido muchos reviews… así que los responderé después en privado… cuando consiga mas los responderé en los capis.

Kyou: ¬¬ venga ya… te demoras y ni siquiera respondes a los reviews egoísta ¬¬

Shiro: me importa un comino lo que piense un gato como tu ¬¬

Kyou: ¬¬ bruja eres de peor carácter que Hanajima ¬¬

Saki: dijiste algo Sohma Kyou-kun?

Kyou: yo nada?

Shiro: bueno los dejo con la intriga de saber que pasara pronto! Jujuju a Tohru y a Kyou aun les queda mucho para que puedan aclarar sus sentimientos… y de paso si le metemos a la alocada Kikyou y sus estupideces… XD se podría decir que no lo lograran nunca…

XD bueno os dejo…

Ah y un último caso:

Quiero que votéis por lo que os parezca más divertido:

a) que aparezcan el grupo de rock de Kikyou

b) que todos se vayan de vacaciones

c) que una pareja quede embarazada (que conste… yo no escribo lemon ¬¬)

d) que haga un mini crossover con alguna serie a vuestra elección

e) Todo lo anterior?

BUENO… OS DEJO DEFINITIVAMENTE AHORA… OS VEO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y RECUERDEN:

1) DEJEN REVIEWS AUNQUE SEAN CON TOMATAZOS!

2) RESPONDED A LAS PREGUNTAS ANTERIORES!

3) LLAMENME SHIRO-CHAN Y NO TODO EL MALDITO NICK QUE ME HICE POR ESTAR ABURRIDA xD.

Nus vemos!

SHIRO-CHAN


	5. la historia de kyou y kikyou

Capitulo 5/ el pasado de Kikyou y Kyou

Kikyou se dirigía alegremente a habitación de Akito, por su parte los sohmas (arrastrando a Yuki, Hiro y Hatori con ellos) y tohru decidieron seguirla, por mera curiosidad XD, a lo lejos se escuchaban la horrenda tos que acosaba a la diosa del juunishi, Kikyou paro en seco y bajo la cabeza, los sohma no podían ver su rostro, pero de inmediato supieron que estaba triste, la chica pelirroja se amarro con en su niñez la camara a la cabeza y con la uña se hizo un corte en la mejilla.

Shigure:- en susurro- que estará haciendo?

Kisa: Kikyou-obaa-chan se esta hiriendo el rostro? Porque?

Hiro: ¬¬ porque es tonta por eso

Ayame: Tori-san, no te recuerda a cuando Kikyou conoció a akito? Nosotros también la seguimos, recuerdo que se había herido con una rama.

Yuki: lo mas seguro es que haga eso para que akito recuerde ese momento.

Hatori: mhm, Kikyou de por si aesta loca, pero no tanto para ser masoquista así que asumamos que es eso- sentencio, todos asintieron y continuaron siguiendo a la chica.

Kikyou se paro frente a la puerta corrediza, tomo una larga bocanada de aire y abrió la puerta de golpe…rompiéndola

Kikyou: si continuas ahí parado frente al frió obviamente que te resfrías tonta- dijo enojada, akito se volteo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin poder articular palabra- ahora que? tengo monos en la cara? Mira que descuidada!- grito y corriendo arreglo la yukata de akito, la aludida aun no respondía y se dejaba arreglar…- si no reaccionas te podré flores rosadas en el pelo y te maquillare ¬¬.

Akito: Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-chan?-pregunto, su mirada escudriñaba la cara de la mujer, buscando "eso" que busco Kyou cuando la vio por primera vez en 6 años...

Kikyou: nooo- dijo irónicamente- soy el hombre de hojalata del mago de oz. ¬¬- akito parpadeo muchas veces seguidas, los sohmas por su parte aguataron la risa desde el umbral de la puerta.

Akito: O.O p-p-pero no es-estabas en EEUU?

Kikyou: llegue hace dos o tres semanas, no me acuerdo, estoy viviendo con Guregure.

Akito: ¬¬ claro, y se te olvida venir a visitarme Kitsune ¬¬

Kikyou: pos lastima ¬¬ baka kami- los sohmas presentaban reacciones distintas, Yuki miraba asombrado a su prima, Momiji se reía de las reacciones de akito, shigure y ayame solo se aguantaban la risa, Ritsu se disculpaba mentalmente por espiar a las dos chicas, Hiro estaba estático del miedo por estar nuevamente en la habitación de akito, kisa miraba a Hiro y trata de reconfortarlo, haru permanecía indiferente ante todo, Kyou miraba con un odio infrenable a akito, Tohru se ponía tras Kyou, Kagura se afirmo de Yuki, pues también tenia miedo de akito y sabia que podía contar con su primo y Hatori solo miraba a la pareja con cara de "estas nunca van a cambiar"

Akito: bienvenida, Sohma Kikyou- la pelinegra abrió sus brazos y Kikyou le salto encima, ambas cayeron al piso abrazadas y riendo, para los sohma, era la primera vez que oían a akito reír de verdad.

Kikyou: baka kami, no has cambiado nada! Sigues con igual aspecto de chico, hasta confundiste a Tohru-chan con ese disfraz!

Akito: ¬¬ sabes mis razones, además tu tampoco has cambiado, sigues con tu estilo propio y carácter abierto, sinceramente no entiendo tu forma de actuar, cof cof cof- la diosa comenzó a toser frenéticamente, la sohma le miro preocupada y le cubrió con la manta de la cama.

Kikyou: aki-chan sabes que debes cubrirte mas, después de todo estas enferma chica, venga, ponte otro abrigo encima y vamos, los juunishi y el resto de la familia espera.

Akito: un, demo, Ki-chan, porque no avisaste antes de que llegabas después e tanto tiempo?

Kikyou: porque no preguntaste ¬¬- akito cae estilo anime junto con los otros juunishi- ah! Traje a Tohru-chan conmigo hoy- la mirada de akito fue severa y agarro a su prima del brazo.

Akito: trajiste a alguien ajeno a la familia a la fiesta? ¬¬ especialmente "ella"?

Kikyou: ¬¬ si? Que tiene de malo, quería verte, pero no iba a dejarla sola en casa así que saque la estupida excusa de que como nosotras no podíamos venir y me metí a Yu-chan, Guregure y a Kyou en la bolsa, debo admitir que en inocencia no han cambiado en nada jajajajajaja- los sohmas son cubridos por un aura negra y con una gota general.

Akito: se nota que vas siempre a tu bola, pero, eso te hace tan dulce- le coloco la mano en la cabeza y la acaricia suavemente.

Kikyou: venga va…- al voltearse se encontró con los sohmas y rápidamente volteo a akito hacia su armario-…mos a cambiarte! No puedes ir simplemente así aki-chan!-UUU- la diosa opuso resistencia pero al final cedió a los deseo de Kikyou, esta comenzó a hacerles ademanes con la mano para que se fueran, los sohmas no se hicieron de rogar y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Ayame: ja ja ja- rió entre jadeos- logramos salir…

Hatori: actúen… natural…mente- dijo arreglándose la corbata y el uniforme.

Kyou:- susurrándole a Tohru al oído- no te separes de mi, aunque este mi hermana akito es traicionera.

Tohru: un- asintió sonrojada

Akito apareció por el umbral con semblante serio, y Kikyou hacia bromas tras akito como hacer con los dedos cachitos o muecas estupidas, robándole a más de uno, una risita.

Akito: de que se ríen?- se volteo a Kikyou, pero esta estaba parada tras ella sonriendo como siempre, con sonrisa inocentona. Cuando se voltea a dar un discurso a los sohmas presentes (los típicos como la madre de Kisa, Kazuma, el cual no se había dado cuenta de que Kyou y Kikyou estaban presentes, la madre de Ritsu, etc.…) Kikyou continua con sus morisquetas, entre Hatori y shigure le tapan la boca a ayame y Hiro le lanza miradas asesinas a Momiji para que se calle.- como todos los años nos reunimos a celebrar nuestra festividad mas importante, el año nuevo, la fiesta donde comenzó todo, donde el juunishi fue creado, sed bienvenidos denuevo- dicho esto los sohmas comienzan a hablar, mientras que Hatsuharu desaparecía penosamente de la escena.

Tohru: Hatsuharu-san? A donde vas?

Hatsuharu: ah, me toca recibir este año nuevo…

Kisa: y a mi despedirlo onee-chan, tengo que ir con haru-nii-san a buscar nuestros kimono.

Tohru¿…?- se quedo completamente atontada con la respuesta de los dos chicos, que eran guiados por dos mujeres a una habitación.

Yuki: honda-san, lo que pasa es que hoy termina el año de la vaca¿no? Y comienza el del tigre, por eso haru que es la vaca debe bailar despidiendo el año y kisa como es del signo del tigre, tiene que recibirlo.

Tohru: ah… Yuki-kun también a bailado?- Yuki solo es rodeado por un aura pesada mientras por su mente pasan sucesos que prefiere olvidar.

Akito: Tohru-san, bienvenida- dijo akito, los juunishi (incluyendo a Kyou) se voltearon y vieron a akito parada frente a Tohru- cuanto tiempo no?

Tohru: ah, eh… ah Ko-Konichiwa akito-san- dijo temblorosa y tocándose instintivamente el cabello.

Yuki: akito…- susurro asustado

Akito: Yuki, viniste… que alegría n-n- se inclino hacia Tohru y le susurro al oído- aunque fue contra mi voluntad, realmente te doy la bienvenida y me disculpo por la ultima vez- se levanto suavemente y le acaricio la cabeza… dejándolos a todos así: OoOUUU?

Tohru: ah etto, yo…- la chica se comenzó a complicar con las palabras, ya no veía odio en los ojos de akito, sino una suave sonrisa de verdad, con un verdadero sentimiento de arrepentimiento.

Akito: jujujuju tranquila- rápidamente se volvió a los juunishi y comenzó a hablar con ellos, que aun no salían del trance, pero algo le llego en plena cabeza a shigure, rebotando en la de akito. Todos se voltearon y vieron como Kikyou tenia una bandeja llena de bollos de carne listos para ser lanzados…

Kikyou: si no juegas… te ensucias!- comenzó a lanzar los pastelitos, uno le llego a Kagura, la cual exploto y comenzó a lanzar manzanas por doquier, y así, comenzó una guerra de comida, entre la confusión Kikyou se escabullo y agarro a Kyou y a Tohru y corrió al jardín…

Kyou: que demonios crees que haces! Tu armaste todo ese jaleo!- grito sacándose pedazos de carne del cabello.

Kikyou: nosotros ya no pintamos nada aquí, si ellos tienen espejo hay se ven pero yo ya quiero irme a casa, volveré otro día

Tohru: pe-pe-pero akito…se molestara

Kikyou: nyah! A lo mas la baka no kami esa se reirá, ella ya conoce mis elegantes retiradas y mis sublimes escaqueadas

Kyou: ¬¬ hay mi aneue y como piensas que nos vayamos? Las puertas se cierran cuando llegan todos, genio ¬¬

Kikyou: lo tengo todo planeado, saltaremos la muralla- señalo la enorme murallón de unos 3 o 4 metros de alto…

Kyou: ¬¬ perdona que sea yo quien te lo diga, pero Tohru no podrá saltar esa pared ¬¬

Kikyou: anda Kyou… hasta tuteas a Tohru XD mi hermanito tiene novia!- canturreo mientras ambos enrojecían a mas no poder.

Kyou: Kikyou!- grito rojo

Kikyou: nyah nyah, venga Tohru-chan, sube a mi espalda –la honda no tuvo opción y se subió a la espalda de la chica y esta agarro distancia y corrió saltando la pared y quedando sobre el borde… Tohru parecía leche blanca del miedo- Kyou! Salta!

El gato soltó un suspiro e hizo lo mismo que su hermana, con igual éxito, ambos saltaron y cayeron de pie.

Tohru: _como es que ha caído de pie? Kyou-kun por ser un gato puede pero…Kikyou-san?-_ se pregunto mientras Kikyou la bajaba, el trayecto a la casa estuvo en silencio, kikyou tarareaba una canción que Tohru supuso que era de su grupo y Kyou solo miraba en camino con calma y cada cierto tiempo se fijaba en que Kikyou no hiciera algo malo XD.

Al llegar a la casa Kyou subió al techo para pensar, Kikyou le miro triste y se sentó en el piso, Tohru se sentó junto a ella, Kikyou, la abrazo con fuerza…

Tohru: Ki-Ki-chan?

Kikyou: perdona… pero es que Kyou…- se hecha a llorar silenciosamente

Tohru: Ki-chan? Puedes contarme esas cosas… yo quiero que confíes en mi por favor… no quiero verte triste- la sohma la dejo de abrazar, y sonrió dulcemente…

Kikyou: creo… que debo remontarme a cuando nací…

Historia (no lo voy a poner como flash back porque seria muy confuso):

_Mi madre tenía 23 años cuando nací, un 10 de mayo 2 meses antes que los bebes normales, pero no fui juunishi, mi madre era una mujer sohma como mi padre y estaba al tanto de la maldición, pero se alegraron al saber que no era un "monstruo", pero presente otras clases de anomalía. La madre de Hatori era amiga de mi madre, una vez cuando tenia un año estaba persiguiendo a Hatori para descubrir porque no quería que le abrazara, hasta que le salte encima, pero no se transformo, tanto mi madre como la suya se sorprendieron y llamaron a la cabecilla de ese tiempo, Akira Sohma, ella no hizo nada, y me declaro como objeto de análisis cuando cumpliera los 8 años y medio. _

_Un año después mi cuerpo presento fuerza e inteligencia elevados, a los 4 años sabia cual era la raíz cuadrada de 7 y como explicarla, mi madre me temía, pues de vez en cuando me bajaban ataques de ira que no controlaba, mi cabello cambiaba a un color azul profundo mis ojos se volvían negros y perdía toda conciencia… los cambios de personalidad fueron menguando cuando nació Kyou un año después, el podía calmar mi ira y hacerme sonreír… pero… le odiaban por ser el gato… hasta nuestra propia madre…_

_Mi madre escondía a Kyou de todas las personas, mi padre no lo reconocía como hijo ni a mi tampoco, éramos prácticamente huérfanos._

_Nuestra madre nos consolaba diciendo frases maternales y escondiendo su horror…_

_Cuando cumplí los ocho por la antigua orden de Akira tuve que mudarme dejando a Kyou solo en esa casa donde nadie le quería, siempre escondí esos sentimientos con sonrisa… por algo que Kyou-chan me dijo: "te queda mucho mejor la sonrisa aneue, no me gusta verte enojada o triste -" pensar en eso me relajaba y me incitaba a sonreír…_

_Cuando tenia 10 y Kyou-chan 5, nuestra madre se suicido… pero no fue un suicido normal…_

_- madre, porque que te pasa?- pregunte_

_- los odio… los odio a ambos… porque tuve que engendrar a ese monstruo?- decía en susurros mientras tenia en sus manos una botella de drogas para dormir abierta, yo me daba perfecta cuenta de lo que había hecho… quería suicidarse…_

_- madre, porque lo odias? A mi de igual- dije descontrolándome- pero Kyou-chan no merece que le odies con ese fervor! Eres su madre y el es un niño! TU HIJO!- le grite, ella solo comenzó a reír frenética en tono de burla… me descontrole completamente y me lance a ahorcarla…_

_- Kikyou… siempre… amaste a… ese… demonio… yo no…quiero… se… su madre…- falleció allí entre mis manos y un hilillo de sangre le salio de la boca… no llore y deje el cuerpo allí, no me importo… _

_El día del funeral, ese maldito de Kazuma lo alejo de mí, lo adopto… Kyou sonreía por primera vez con un adulto cuando estaba con el, salían juntos y como era un Shishio, le entreno, pero aun así Kyou seguía siendo para mi, mi persona mas preciada, poco a poco comencé a actuar como madre, pero no solo con el, sino que con todos los juunishi, todos los que sufrían esa maldición que les impedía ser amados, yo podía abrazarlos sin que se transformaran, y entre los adultos me bautizaron " la madre del juunishi" los protegía y cuidaba cuando sus madres no podían, les vendaba o los cuidaba y contaba cuentos cuando enfermaban, especialmente a akito, que no tenia cariño de nadie… Kyou tenia a Kazuma… akito estaba sola… completamente sola, con sus enfermedades y mal carácter, pero siempre cuando estaba conmigo decía: "yo actuó así por conveniencia, quiero entender al juunishi para encontrar la forma de quitarle la maldición para que sean felices… aunque yo no lo sea… como tu… Ki-chan" Akito era muy dulce cuando estaba sola… y siempre cuidaba de que nadie me hiciera nada._

_A los 16 me invitaron a entrar a la universidad de Harvard, akito no me lo negó, y me fui, pero Kyou estaba destrozado, lo deje muy herido… no se hasta que punto llego a odiarme, y creo que aun me odia…_

Tohru: Ki-chan…- la chica se levanto y se estiro

Kikyou: gracias por escucharme Tohru-chan, lo necesitaba- la chica subió corriendo la escalera, Tohru se quedo pensando en la historia… "_no se hasta que punto llego a odiarme y creo que aun me odia" _esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la onigiri con fuerza…

Tohru: _voy a preguntarle a Kyou-kun_- Tohru salio al jardín y coloco la típica escalera para subir al tejado, pero un mal cálculo casi la hace caer, sino fuera por que Kyou alcanzo a agarrar la mano de Tohru…

Kyou: tor…pe!- dijo recostado en el techo después de haber subido a Tohru (no es que pesara mucho pero entre la adrenalina que le corre por las venas y el sustito que se pego… haya el)… 

Tohru: gomen… nazai… Kyou-kun…- decía en la misma posición que el, sus cabezas y cuerpos estaban tan cerca que un movimiento y se toparían, sus manos seguían tomadas, no se las habían soltado 1.- porque aun no reaccionaban y 2.- por que en su subconsciente, estaban extremadamente cómodos

Kyou: _su mano… es tan calida… esperen! En que estoy pensando? Aaaaagh! Maldito cuerpo suelta su mano!_

Inner Kyou: **_mentiroso mentiroso, tu no quieres soltarla, quédate así un rato mas…_**- le pidió su Inner suplicante, Kyou comenzó a dudar sobre su salud mental-**_ y no, no estas loco, todas las personas tienen inners, lo que pasa es que tu no me habías necesitado… oh mi pequeño Kyou esta creciendo!_**

Kyou: _deja de actuar como shigure! Se supone que eres mi Inner no el suyo!_

Inner Kyou: **_nooo, lo que pasa en esta situación necesitas un Inner pervertido, y yo era el único disponible -_**

Kyou_: para que me molesto en hablar contigo ¬¬_

Tohru no estaba mejor, no tenía un Inner hablándole, pero estaba tan roja que de un momento a otro parecía que iba a transformarse en manzana XD.

Tohru: e-etto Kyou-kun… vas a romperme la mano si la apretas con tanta fuerza- gimoteo, Kyou se volteo y vio como su mano casi estaba por romper la de la chica…

Kyou: gomen nazai!- grito sonrojado, rápidamente se separo y se sentó mirando al lado opuesto.

Tohru: _Tohru tienes que preguntarle ahora lo que siente!_ Etto Kyou-kun? Qu-quería p-p-preguntarte algo…- dijo temerosa.

Kyou: _que querrá? A mierda malditas hormonas! Maldito Inner! Maldito Yuki!_ (Nda: no viene al caso pero como esta en estado sicótico dentro de su mente… necesita descargarse XD) que-que quieres?

Tohru: te-te…- la chica tenia las mejillas de un color carmín fluorescente, Kyou lo noto tanto como su inner, el cual comenzó a enviar imágenes de el y Tohru besándose y cosas así- te desagrada tu hermana?

. fin capitulo.

jujujujujuju

lamento ponerle fin aqui pero mi padre es una mierda ¬¬

me ha quitado el internet por una semana y hoy es el ultimo dia que puedo usarlo asi que aproveche para subirlo... aunque este cortito...

AGRADEZCO A TODO SER VIVIENTE QUE ME MANDO UN REVIEW! LO KIERO MUCHO A TODOS!

pd: como la mayoria que voto lo hizo por la opcion e) tendre que trabajar duro de aqui en adelante UU espero no descepcionarlos...

shiro-chan demon on high!


	6. el beso de una rosa y año nuevo

Capitulo 6/ El beso de una rosa. Año nuevo.

Tohru: Kyou-kun? Te desagrada tu hermana?- pregunto nuevamente ante el silencio de Kyou, el neko estaba al decaído, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder…no le desagradaba Kikyou, la quería mucho es mas, pero en su interior algo lo desgarraba entristeciéndolo cada vez mas…

Kyou: ie, demo…

Tohru: Ki-chan me contó sobre vuestra madre- Kyou dejo de respirar unos segundos y miro fijamente a Tohru

Kyou: … Tohru… tal vez ahora entiendas un poco el comportamiento seco entre ambos… no es que NO quiera a Kikyou… es que… no se… es tan problemática ¬¬

Tohru: demo… Kikyou-san… en sus ojos estaba arrepentimiento…

Kyou: eh? Ya me lo dijo hace tiempo, que estaba arrepentida por habernos dejado a todos… pero aun no logro entender que pasa por su cabeza. Cuando llego busque la ultima imagen que tuve de ella, pero me fue imposible encontrarla… esa mirada apagada y ahora… llena de vida…

Tohru: uh? No entiendo Kyou-kun

Kyou: después de cumplir 14 años su personalidad estaba apagada, aunque se reía y soltaba incordios como ahora… no sonreía de verdad, se la pasaba las noches en vela haciendo no-se-que-cosa y no salía mucho, su carácter agresivo regreso un par de veces, aunque se tranquilizaba no lo lograba por mucho y caía inconciente. El antiguo doctor sohma le dijo que tenia que salir mas y cambiar de ambiente, que comiera mejor y esas cosas… no le hizo caso y antes de cumplir los 16 ya estaba horriblemente mal… fue cuando llego esa dichosa invitación a la universidad. En un principio nadie me había contado de lo mal que estaba y akito para que mejorara la envió a estados unidos, yo pensé que me abandonaba como todos… excepto Shishio-san, talvez en ese entonces tenia un rencor horrible a Kikyou por todo… pero… ahora agradezco de que se haya ido…para que pudiera volverla ver reír de verdad…- Kyou bajo la mirada triste, Tohru instintivamente se lanzo a abrazarlo… transformándolo en un pequeño gatito atigrado.

Tohru:- llorando- Ki-Kikyou-san… sabia q-que te haría… peor verla en ese estado… prefirió irse y dejarte con el sentimiento de que volvería… mama siempre decía que era peor ver a alguien que quieres mal… a sufrir por su partida…

Kyou: Arigatô…- de pronto un estruendo los saca de su ensoñación y seguido por un grito parecido a un "QUE DEMONIOS?" ambos bajaron rápidamente y antes de llegar a la habitación de Kikyou Kyou se transformo, rápidamente escondido de la cara fosforescente de Tohru se vistió rápido y entraron con rapidez al cuarto.

Tohru: daijobu Ki-chan?- pregunto al ver la cara congelada de la pelirroja frente a la laptop (Nda: computador portátil)

Kikyou: what the bloody hell is going on here? OH DAMN IT!- grito desesperada revolviéndose el cabello frenéticamente...

Kyou: etto… aneue?- pregunto ante la cara de horror…

Kikyou: me mato… esos tíos me las van a pagar…- murmuraba…

Tohru: eh? – movió la pantalla un poco y leyó en voz alta, estaba en ingles… no era su fuerte…- we are goig to japan, make us room in your home… with love… Tina?

Kyou: el ingles no es mi fuerte ¬¬ (Nda: les hace falta el genio Yuki XD)

Kikyou: - en voz muy baja- dice… "vamos a Japón, haznos lugar en tu casa… con amor… tina"- en un minuto hubo silencio… para después escuchar el sonoro grito al cielo de Kyou

Kyou: QUEEEE?

Kikyou: ese escuadrón de inútiles se va a colar aca? Oh f damn it! Y justo ahora que empezaba a trabajar como profesora! Malditos inoportunos!

Tohru: pe-pero n-no tenemos e-espacio e-en casa…

Kikyou: lo se… anda les arrendare un piso… esos tíos me las van a pagar… llegan en las vacaciones, me quedan 3 meses para encontrar uno lo suficientemente grande…

Kyou: ¬¬ Kikyou… realmente atraes a los problemas ¬¬- dijo cayendo rendido en el futón de la pelirroja.

Kikyou: no es culpa mía de que quieran conocerlos!- de repente suena una musiquita desde el ordenador y aparece un mensaje de Messenger: era Tina.- esa maldita bruja!- grito y comenzó una conversación con ella, Tohru y Kyou asumieron que no debían interrumpir a la sicótica pelirroja mientras prácticamente destrozaba el teclado con los fuertes teclazos así que optaron por bajar y comer algo.

Tohru: en unas horas se vera el amanecer Kikyou-chan, subamos para pedir el deseo todos juntos.

Kikyou: vale- se voltea al ordenador y grita:- TINA F B- los dos adolescentes rápidamente echaron pies en polvorosa antes de que le diera descargar su ira en contra de ellos.

Ya abajo Kyou se sentó y comenzó a hurgar en la pila de videos (Nda: no aun no la ordenan XD que quieren? Donde van a meter a más de 300 videos y dios sabe que cosas más en esa pila) había títulos interesantes, algunos sonaban raros, otros era preferibles no mencionarlos (Nda: xD). Tohru por su parte comenzó a cocinar algo para comer

Tohru: Kyou-kun? Que quieres para comer?

Kyou: uh? Pues algo que no tenga puerros ¬¬- dijo con desgane, la chica solo asintió y corrió a la cocina.

Tohru:_ bien! Tengo que cocinar algo delicioso para Kyou-kun!-_ se dijo a si misma y saco los ingredientes, prepararía algo de el libro de recetas que le dejo Kikyou

FLASH BACK:

_Kikyou: toma Tohru- le lanza un libro grande y de aspecto pesado, la castaña lo agarra y ve la tapa_

_Tohru: cocina occidental: 1500 recetas para cada epoca?_

_Kikyou: hai! Es el que siempre uso, te lo presto para que aprendas, puedes usarlo para recetas de día de san Valentín, navidad, año nuevo, cumpleaños, de todo, es muy útil cuando te gusta dar regalos que no se pierdan en el tiempo :P_

_Tohru: Arigatô_

_Kikyou: además Kyou-chan va a amar este libro…_

_Tohru: porque?_

_Kikyou: por que las recetas no tienen puerros _

_Tohru: jajajajaj_

FIN FLASH BACK

.EN LA FIESTA.

Había pasado más o menos unas 2 horas desde que Kikyou, Kyou y Tohru se escaparon, akito estaba extrañamente alegre, aunque permanecía con esa sonrisa hierática, en sus ojos se denotaba un brillo especial.

Yuki por su parte se había alejado de la fiesta tanta alegría y gozo le recordaban a la onigiri y instintivamente el corazón le latía a mucha velocidad, pero el se lo renegaba a si mismo, ya se había prometido a si mismo olvidarse de Tohru, ella había escogido al neko¿Cómo lo sabia? Pues da el caso de que el tímido Yuki se había armado de valor para decirle a Tohru lo que sentía sin tapujos ni excusas, pero esta lo rechazo por que ella estaba ya muy enamorada de otra persona especial. Pero Yuki no salio sin nada, en vez de novia, consiguió una amiga, como si necesitara a otra amiga más.

: No te pongas triste Yu-chan- la voz era femenina, unos delgados brazos lo abrazaron por la espalda y una mejilla topo con la de el. Era Kagura.

Yuki: Kagura! Que estas haciendo?

Kagura; te vi triste, así que vine a animarte Yu-chan, es por Tohru-chan nee?- Yuki asintió con pesadumbre.- tranquilo, aunque ella es especial en todos los sentidos, no tienes porque sufrir así. Escucha, creo que a mi me pasa lo mismo que a ti - la chica lo soltó y se sentó a su lado- también me declare a Kyou como es de costumbre, pero esta vez, Kyou no se enojo ni nada, pero me pidió que le escuchara. Me dijo… que estaba enamorado de Tohru-chan, aunque yo ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, no evita que me duela…

Yuki: gomen Kagura, no sabia que pasabas por lo mismo, realmente soy un egoísta y no me fijo en los sentimientos de los demás…

Kagura: claro que no!- le dijo firme- tu siempre dices que eres desconsiderado y todo eso… pero es mentira, siempre que te nececito me apoyas, eso me es invaluable Yu-chan.

Yuki: creo… que tienes algo de razón…

Kagura: deberías dejar de temerle a tu sombra y tratar de dominar tu oscuridad, esto me lo enseño Kikyou, ella me lo dijo antes de marcharse: "_cuando dejes que te dominen los malos sentimientos como a mi, llegare de la nada y te daré una hostia tan fuerte que caerás inconciente_" y pienso poner en practica esas palabras contigo, cada vez que te vea deprimido, te daré un golpe tan fuerte que no sabrás que cosa te noqueo!

Yuki: jujuju Arigatô, Kagura-chan- dijo suavemente, ambos se abrazaron suavemente.

Mientras tanto a lo lejos adentro, en un rincón, haru y rin sin mirarse intercambiaban susurros.

Rin: Hatsuharu, cuando revelaremos lo nuestro, sabes que Kikyou nos va a proteger de akito. Solo tenemos que decirselo!

Haru: no rin, aun no… no quiero que sufras por un descuido, sabes perfectamente bien que akito no soporta los amoríos en la familia y Ki-chan aunque tiene cierto control… no puede controlar cien por ciento a akito…

Rin: pero estoy cansada! Estoy cansada de que nuestra relación tenga que ser atravez de visitas clandestinas y cartas en los casilleros de los zapatos! Quiero poder abrazarte! Quiero poder besarte!- unas lagrimas escaparon por su rostro- mierda, y yo no quería llorar…

Haru: rin… escucha, con mi engaño de que "me gusta" Yuki podemos vernos sin problemas…no quiero ver que te hagan daño por mi culpa… no quiero… que nos pase lo mismo que a kisa y a Hiro… o como a Hatori y a kanna.

Rin: no dejare que pase! Yo te amo haru!- la chica se le lanzo encima dándole un pasional beso, el peli-blanco se dejo llevar, agradeciendo de que estaban tan alejados de que nadie lo pudiera ver….

Haru: -terminando el beso por falta… de oxigeno XD- ahora feliz? Nos dimos en beso en un lugar público n-n

Rin:- riendo- haru eres despreciable

En otro sector shigure Hatori y ayame hablaban de trivialidades, pero el perro del juunishi no dejaba de seguir los movimientos de kureno y akito con mucha precaución.

Ayame: … y sabes lo que paso después Hatori? Obviamente no lo sabes por que no te lo he contado! Mira Mine-chan me dio la caja de hilos multicolores, pero mi fabuloso hilo rosa con reflejos dorados y brillo color violeta se había acabado! Puedes creerlo?- el dragon por su parte trataba de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba, con Kikyou había perdido el 70, no quería perder mas con ayame.

Shigure:- desviando su mirada hacia donde estaban Yuki y Kagura- oh o.o kami!- susurro con pasmo, vio como ambos estaban abrazados y sonrientes- ayame, Hatori vean esto!- giren discretamente su cabeza a la terraza, ayame ni se te ocurra decir ni pió!- los dos se voltearon y se deleitaron con semejante espectáculo, ayame estuvo a punto de gritar pero Hatori y shigure lo lograron callar con una mirada de odio.

Ayame: lo veo y no lo creo, Yuki y Kagura abrazándose?- dijo a punto de morir por un ataque de impresión

Hatori: veo… que escogió a alguien distinto…- susurro de manera casi inaudible.

Shigure: ne! Se parecen un poco a Hatori y a Kikyou de pequeñitos no?- dijo a ayame

Ayame: ahora que lo dices es verdad!

Hatori: de que demonios hablan? ¬¬

Shigure: no me digas que lo olvidaste picaron?- la pervertida mirada de el perro advirtió al dragón que se venia una historia embarazosa inventada a base de hechos anteriores que shigure esconde como "romanticismo"- no me digas que olvidaste como Kikyou te animaba a su manera cuando estabas deprimido!

Ayame: eso es verdad, o cuando tenias que hacer cosas que no querías, Kikyou siempre armaba sendo jaleo para que te destituyeran de aquello, como cuando te contaron medio punto menos en el examen final para poder comenzar a trabajar, armo tal escándalo que tuvieron que subirte la nota

Shigure: o como cuando borraste la memoria de los amigos de Yuki, estuvieron mas de dos horas hablando por teléfono, después te veías mucho mas relajado- Hatori entre los recuerdos de sus "amigos" se sumergió en los propios, y sintió una leve punzada conocida en el corazón.

. casa de shigure.

Tohru: Kyou-kun la cena esta lista!- dijo saliendo con una bandeja repleta de comida, y vio a un Kyou escuchaba la música de Kikyou, un concierto en vivo.

Kyou: Arigatô, Tohru… siéntate conmigo por favor…- dijo suavemente, la onigiri se sentó con el y comenzaron a escuchar la siguiente canción

**Kikyou: esta canción, va dedicada a los enamorados que han sentido el beso suave de su pareja… "kiss from a rose"**

_**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.**_

_**Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.**_

**  
** Tanto Kyou como tohru escuchaban atentamente la canción cada letra, cada melodía en ella les llegaba tan profunda en su alma que ese sentimiento como la cancion que escucharon por primera vez de la boca de Kikyou… era mágica de eso estaban seguros…

**  
_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,_**

Tohru y Kyou se miraron instintivamente... ambos sonrojados y llenos de cosas que decir, sus bocas estaban entre abiertas…

**  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

El beso de una rosa, delicada y dulce, con tacto de seda. Kyou y tohru no pudieron evitar acercarse un poco, ambos se miraban a la cara con una dulzura infinita, el inner de Kyou le incitaba a agarrar a Tohru y besarla con pasión… pero este se retenía por no querer hacerle daño.

**_  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby_**

La energía que fluía por sus cuerpos se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, poco a poco quedaron frente a frente, sin capacidad de retroceder un milímetro.

**_  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._**

Nuevamente se acercaron un poco mas, sus manos se toparon y la mano de Kyou instintivamente agarro la de Tohru con suavidad, el cabello de Tohru caía desordenadamente en su cara haciendo que su encanto natural creciera con más fuerza en Kyou.

**_  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave,_**

Kyou hecho suavemente los cabellos de tohru tras su oreja, y poso su mano en la tibia mejilla de la chica, el tacto era tan agradable que no quería dejar de tenerlo.

**_  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose   
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave._**

Tohru miraba con ojos perdidos a Kyou, desde cuando los labios pálidos y normalmente fruncidos en una mueca de desacuerdo del neko le habían parecido tan necesarios para su existencia? Necesitaba probarles con tanta fuerza? No se cuestiono más y se acerco con delicadeza, lentamente cerrando sus ojos y fruncido los labios para un beso.

**_  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain._**

Kyou lo noto y entro en pánico... ¿Qué hacer? Tenia a mujer que mas amaba frente a sus ojos acercándose para besarle y el se quedaba como imbecíl cuestionando sus sentimientos en un momento tan critico?

**_  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,_**

El neko dejo sus preguntas para después y comenzo a acercarse con la misma delicadeza, con su mano sosteniendo su rostro delicadamente y sus labios semi fruncidos temerosos y ansiosos por probar los de la onigiri…

**_  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom;  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._**

Estaban a tan poca distancia que se podía decir que sus reparaciones se habían mezclado, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y esperaban el lento contacto de labios con ansias…

**_  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave _**

_**  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the grave.**_

La cancion terminaba lentamente y su distancia era milimétrica… sus labios habían hecho el primer contacto tímido, estaban a punto de unirlos con dulzura pero…

Kikyou:- deslizándose por el barandal- TENGO HABRE! GRITAR Y MALDECIR ME BAJO MUCHA HAMBRE!- ambos adolescentes abrieron los ojos y mirando en la posición comprometedora que estaba se separaron sin perder el tiempo.

Tohru: hai Kikyou-chan lo traigo enseguida!- la chica tartamudeo como nunca, y corrió hecha un tomate maduro a la cocina…

Kikyou: anda… y ahora que le pasa? (Nda: ARRUINASTE EL MEJOR MOMENTO DEL FIC Y PREGUNTAS?) acaso se iban a besar y los interrumpí? (Nda: bingo ¬¬)- al neko se le erizaron lo cabellos y se sonrojo a mas no poder

Kyou: claro que no! Que cosas piensas aneue!

Kikyou: ¬¬ mentiroso mentiroso… quien te va a creer con la gran mayoría de tu sangre en tu cara y negando como imbecíl, admítelo iban a besarse y los interrumpí!

Kyou: que no loca!

Kikyou: que si mentiroso!

Kyou: que no!

Kikyou: que si!

Kyou: que no!

Kikyou: que si!

Kyou: QUE NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kikyou: QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Tohru: etto… aca esta la cena n.nUUUU- la castaña tenia un banquete digno de reyes sobre la mesa, Kikyou ni corta ni perezosa comenzó devorar prácticamente todo, Kyou y Tohru estaban tan sonrojados que si se herían la mejilla saldría sangre por chorros XD.

Kikyou: exquisito Tohru-chan!- grito y abrazo a la chica- ahora subamos al techo, como aun estamos en kimono Kyou nos ayudara vale?

Kyou: … - estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escucho lo que dijo su hermana. Esta ni corta ni perezosa se acerco y a Tohru y le dijo "esto siempre lo hacen las hermanas mayores…" se acerco con suavidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el neko casi salta de la impresión, estaba tan rojo que su pelo se veía paliducho ¬¬.- que demonios?

Kikyou: truco de hermanas para que sus hermanos menores reaccionen- puso una mirada severa- no me digas que te olvidaste de que cuando estabas triste siempre llegaba y te abrazaba en el piso dándote besitos en la cara hasta que lograbas zafarte de mi

Kyou: yo que quería olvidar esos embarazosos momentos ¬¬…

Kikyou: ¬¬- se voltea con una mirada vampiresca a Tohru- ya sabes Tohru-chan, cuando este distraído lo besas y se despierta- ambos chicos estaban tan rojos que el ahora el pelo de Kikyou se veía opaco ¬¬

Tohru: de-de-de-de-de-mo- no pudo decir mas, Kikyou la agarro y la subió al techo de un agarron, ahora estaba morada, azul del miedo y roja de vergüenza

Kyou: vas a matarla con tus "delicados" movimientos- le dijo y subió por la escalera, la pelirroja inflo las mejillas infantilmente sonriendo.

Tohru: miren! el horizonte se esta aclarando

Kikyou: que hermoso- de entre su ropa saco la camara de video y comenzó a filmar…- luego se lo mostramos a Gure-chan y a Yu-chan

Tohru: que piensas desear Kikyou-chan?- pregunto mientras la mujer la filmaba

Kikyou: yo? Pues…mmm…, HAY TANTAS COSAS! Pero… creo que será… algo relacionado con ustedes- se volteo a Kyou y comenzó a filmarlo- y tu onii-chan? Que vas a desear?

Kyou: derrotar a Yuki- dijo tajante

Kikyou: que típico… - se vuelve a Tohru- y tu? Que vas a pedir Tohru-chan?

Tohru: … no lo se…

Kikyou: anda que aburridos… jejeje miren, el sol… vamos a desear- los tres cerraron sus ojos por unos instantes… cuando la luz del sol se hizo visible atravez de sus parpados los abrieron- ya lo desee… espero que se cumpla mi deseo

Tohru: creo que cenamos muy tarde, así que quieren ir al templo?

Kikyou: vale! Pero cambiémonos, por lo menos yo siento que apesto- dijo estirándose…- voy a ducharme, Tohru te recomiendo que también te duches n.n- salto del techo cayendo de pie y corrió al interior de la casa.

Tohru: Kyou-kun, ayúdame a bajar U, me es difícil bajar con kimono n-n

Kyou: hai- bajo el primero y la espera en el piso- si te caes te agarrare!

Tohru: hai!- poco a poco fue bajando y llego sana y salva al piso-lo logre… Kyou-kun? – se dio media vuelta y vio que el neko estaba caminando al interior de la casa

Kyou: Tohru apresúrate!- grito desde la entrada, la onigiri asintió y corrió al interior de la casa…

-……………………. Casa principal/ antes del amanecer………………………………-

(Nda: esta parte se situara en el momento en el que Kyou y Tohru habían subido a la habitación de Kikyou)

La primera de las tres noches en la casa principal había pasado bastante irregular, akito no acoso a ninguno del juunishi ni tampoco jugo con los sentimientos de Yuki, es mas… se veía bastante relajada, su sonrisa era en parte sincera y sus ojos no mostraban ese odio característico. Yuki, por mucho que trataba no podía quitarse de la cabeza la redonda e infantil cara de Kagura, su sonrisa… sus ojos almendrados… su cabello oscuro… trataba de alejarla pensando en Tohru, shigure¡¡hasta intento pensar en el baka-neko! Pero nada servia… en su cabeza había una temática, y esa era Kagura.

A Kagura le pasaba algo similar, después de abrazar a Yuki comenzó a cuestionar sus sentimientos por el sohma pelirrojo, poco a poco la imagen de Kyou se alejaba de su mente y venia la de un adorable ratón grisáceo de ojos violeta intenso. No le molestaba que Kyou se alejara, era mas bien… un sentimiento de relajación, una presión en su pecho desaparecía conforme Yuki y su tímido semblante aparecían, creando otra presión similar, pero mas ligera, no era un peso desagradable que le hacia daño, esta era una presión suave y delicada, acompañada por pequeños sonrojos que desconcertaban a la jabalí con creces.

El único que se percato de los pensativos adolescentes fue el inocente conejo, que con una sonrisa tan picara que hasta shigure le quedaba corto planeaba una forma de unir a sus dos primos y a su mente vino la idea de que solo no podría… hasta que fijo su ambarina mirada en Sohma Hiro. Como Hiro se había quedado abandonado ya que Kisa debía prepararse para bailar su primera danza de principios de años, el Usagi tuvo una genial idea, reclutar a Hiro para que le ayudara a unir a Kagura y a Yuki…

Hiro: hacer de cupido? No gracias- respondió tajante

Momiji: porfa! Es solo para que Yuki y Kagura dejen de estar confundidos!

Hiro: y a mi que? tu puedes hacer todo perfectamente sin mi ayuda- dijo comenzando a cabrearse por la insistencia de su primo rubio.

Momiji: pero… es mejor que estar aca sentado… además…- otra vez esa sonrisa picaresca apareció inundando su cara- y así ganas de paso puntos con kisa-chan, ella pensara "oh! Hiro es tan romántico y amable"- la oveja no pudo evitar tener los colores hasta el cielo después de oír semejante frase, era cierto que a la tigre le gustaba cuando el era amable… pero… ¿hacer de cupido para que ella se fijara mas en el? Es lógico que una mujer aprecia cuando un hombre es romántico… pero… el que iba a sufrir haciendo de cupido bajo la alocadas ideas de un conejo travieso era el… pero como por amor siempre se hacen estupideces… tuvo que aceptar.

Hiro: esta bien esta bien, cual es tu plan?

Momiji: perfecto, mira- se acerco al oído de la oveja y comenzó a susurrar cosas que hacían que el pequeño Hiro se desorientara- entendiste?

Hiro: no… pero allí me las arreglare…

Mientras tanto el inu del juunishi y akito conversaban tranquilamente, kureno había ido a supervisar bajo órdenes de la cabecilla la preparación de kisa y Hatsuharu.

Shigure: akito-san? Te ves rara…

Akito: …me siento extraña, la llegada de Ki-chan me ha desorientado completamente, una parte de mi quiere estar feliz… pero al otra no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando…

Shigure: akito-san, es normal que este feliz por la llegada de Ki-chan y desorientada a la vez… me di perfecta cuenta de que tanto tu como Kyou buscaron a la Kikyou de antes, el cabello corto como el tuyo y las marcas de la bestia en su cara- dijo con pesadumbre

Akito: Kyou-chan también? Jum… se nota que la extrañaba ese engendro

Shigure: Kyou y tú eran las personas que mas añoraban el regreso de Kikyou, por lo que es natural de que sus acciones fueran parecidas…

Akito: shigure…- sus orbes grises miraron atentamente al inu- abrázame- dijo en tono de petición… no de orden

Shigure: - sorprendido- esta bien, akito…- la abrazo de manera protectora, poco a poco el abrazo se profundizo. Shigure comenzó a sentir su yukata levemente húmeda y unos leve sollozos salían de donde akito tenia apoyada su cabeza- ya… todo esta bien…- desde un punto ciego los miraba kureno sonriente.

Kureno:_ shigure te lo pido, has que akito cambie para bien… has lo que lamentablemente yo no he podido hacer…_

Cuando la campana del amanecer dio su primera campanada los sohma salieron rápidamente al jardín… mientras que el juunishi iba a comenzar a disfrutar su fiesta privada.

-………………templo………………-

Kikyou: no me acordaba lo llenas que se ponían estas cosas!- dijo desde el exterior del templo, donde la gente se amontonaba a rezar y a comprar amuletos… Tohru y Kyou estaban sentados en una banca tratando de poner color en sus caras, definitivamente viajar con Kikyou en moto no es aprueba de muertes repentinas… solo se preguntaban si aquella señora se había despertado después de que la moto de Kikyou paso frente a ella lo ultimo que vieron desde la cabina anti-golpes de la moto era como la mujer caía al piso inconciente por el susto.

Kyou: aneue no has pensado en manejar con mas cuidado?

Kikyou: eh? Pues si pero… no es divertido n.n

Kyou: ¬¬ como sea Tohru esta bien?

Tohru: haaaaaaiii!- dijo algo mareada pero podía ver solo un Kyou… por suerte se levantaron y esperaron su turno para dar la ofrenda y rezar.-_ por favor… quiero pedir que mi amor sea correspondido y que mama este bien dondequiera que se encuentre._

: Sohma Kikyou?- los tres se voltearon y vieron a un chico de unos 25 o 27 años de cabello oscuro y tez tostada mirando fijamente a Kikyou.

Kikyou: quien pregunta?- dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas

: Jajaja sabia que eras tu! Ese cabello y forma de vestir son únicos!- dijo riendo

Kikyou: eh? Quien eres?

: Jajaja es natural que no me recuerdes pequeña vocalista n.n soy Uzumaki Tôya, íbamos a la misma clase en el instituto.

Kikyou: Toya-kun! Perdon por no reconocerte! Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo

Toya: 9 años, para precisar, mira cuanto has cambiado, tu cabello esta largo y continuas teniendo esa chaqueta… cuanto tiene? 11 años ya?

Kikyou: oye! Aun me queda! Y es mi favorita!- dijo mirando divertida al chico, la chaqueta era de cuero negro con flamas rojas y un dragón en la espalda.

Toya:-mirando a Kyou y a Tohru que estaban siendo ignorados por completo- quienes son tus acompañantes?

Kikyou: anda! Que descortés! El chico es mi hermano menor Kyou y la chica es una amiga que vive con nosotros, se llama honda Tohru

Tohru: encantada de conocerte!- hizo una reverencia, Kyou solo miro al chico y le saludo con la mano.

Toya: encantado también Tohru-san, Kyou-san, soy un ex compañero de Ki-chan del instituto, me llamo Uzumaki Tôya.

Kikyou: que has hecho con tu vida hombre? Tenemos que contarnos bastantes cosas!- se voltea a Kyou y a Tohru y les pasa una billetera negra con rojo de ella saca unos billetes y se los guarda en su bolsillo- los dejos… no vemos como en tres horas donde la moto, en la billetera hay dinero suficiente para comer y comprar cosas que quieran… matta ne!- Tôya y Kikyou se van dejando pasmados a los dos jóvenes…

Tohru: pues… vamos a pasear…_o kami-sama… esto es como una cita!_

_. fin capitulo._

_oh dios... esto se esta enrredando_

_hiro: me pones a trabajar con el conejo!_

_shiro: calladito te ves mas bonito ¬¬_

_hiro: ¬¬ bruja_

_shiro: a quien llama bruja niñato?- le salen flamas de los ojos, saca su bate y lo manda a freir esparragos- QUE TE ARROLLE UN TREN! enano malcriado ¬¬_

_shiori: (inner de shiro) ahora como vas a explicarle a kisa que mataste a hiro?_

_shiro: demonios! HIROOOO!- se va corriendo_

_ shiori: o demonios ¬¬ -.- ya que... espero que les haya gustado nuestra paranoia, manden reviews y sea como sea lean el rpoximo y animen a la loca de shiro ¬¬_

_nos vemos! _


End file.
